The Humanization of a Doll
by Shenhua the Knife Lady
Summary: Sandaime wondered whether to let her out or not but he can't keep her locked up forever, can he? She needed to learn how to be human, not a...robot...
1. Chapter 1

Sandaime wondered whether to let her out or not but he can't keep her locked up forever, can he? She needed to learn how to be human, not a...robot...

* * *

The Girl in the T and I Department

Konoha's T and I Department led by Morino Ibiki...

There lived an eleven year old girl who works there as an Interrogator.

However, she only interrogates if target in question had extremely good mind protection beyond the department's capabilities.

This girl's name is Uzumaki Naruto. She only comes out when needed. However, when not needed, she often trains hard in her shinobi skills. Her level is such, that she is Chuunin-Level yet not really an official ninja. However, even the T and I people agree that there is something seriously wrong with her. Starting to when...Itachi rescued her from getting beaten and nearly raped by drunks who were among many of those who hated her for being the host of Kyuubi.

Many thought she was 'broken' when she began talking like a robot and even acted like one. Then whenever she meets civilians and even some ninja, her eyes would glow and next thing they know, they all began screaming in horror and pain _in their own heads until they died_. She herself killed so many. Apparently, she remembers the faces of those who denied her, hated her, scorned her, etc. 1/4 of Konoha's population and still more died when she was six years old. However, when all of ANBU ganged on her to subdue her from 'her frenzy', 20 out of fifty ANBU died. No one knows why, until she revealed it herself.

'My power only kills those who hates me.' she said. 'Those who don't hate me are spared.'

Ye gad. If that was the case, almost all of Konoha will die if she is left wandering the streets! Hence why she lives in the T and I shut off from the world. The people there don't hate her, thus can safely interact with her. However, too much professional education in the T and I rendered her to what she is now. She acts and decides based on logic than emotions and talks like a robot. While training her, they discovered new things about her.

Her strange powers reacts only to hate, and would 'eliminate' the source of the hate. This part was reflexive. Not even she could stop it. However, there are many kinds of hate, according to the psychological specialist, ranging from petty dislike to pure hate and grudge. They need to test the limits of her power to avoid more future deaths because of a single emotion. Her power only reacts to pure hatred aimed at her when they experimented with various people.

Due to getting technically locked in in the Department, she got no sun thus she grew up quite the pale-peach pallor since her original skin tone was peach tan. She got educated there, trained there, and lived there. She had yet to again meet a kid her own age. As she grew, she also discovered another power besides an automatic 'hater-killer'.

She could 'dive' into the minds of anyone she chooses whether by her whole self or through astral projection, and travel within a person's body, ending up getting to know them more than they know themselves. She then extracts this information into chakra crystals when she was done, and can then be used by anyone afterwards by simply using a Mind-Reading Technique on the crystals. The T and I had a library of crystals, thus, and can read it anytime they pleased. Her power is particularly useful when interrogating enemy ninjas, and end up getting their whole village's secrets-based on what the prisoner knows, at least. Anko wrote the names of their 'piggies' on the crystals with a permanent marker pen rather than put them on labeled pedestals as some idiot once bumped into the Crystal Shelf, caused everything to fall and mixed everything up. Ye gads. It took a lot of reading to sort everything out.

At age eight, she interrogated Uchiha Sasuke about the Uchiha Clan Massacre and what happened in the clan days before then, and whether or not he is 'sane'. Turns out that Itachi and the clan were acting oddly before the event for some reason...they took to investigating in secret. Naruto's verdict of him? A potential flight risk out for instant power to kill his brother. This caused the village to wonder what to do with him. He is the last Uchiha left yet not-so-loyal. They needed him to repopulate the clan. To prevent his flight risk potential, they had his memories of the event erased and let him continue in his development as a shinobi.

Three years after that...Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen had a problem.

This year, there are only 29 graduates. One team won't have a third teammate. He began planning fast.

As much as he didn't want to do this...he has to. He called a Shinobi Council Meeting.

'Are you serious? Let _her_ out in the streets?' Danzo swore. 'Did you forget the last time she was out, Hiruzen? A fourth of the population died!'

'Almost all of Konoha despises her for what she contains as she is blamed for the Kyuubi's crimes.' said Shibi. 'But still, we cannot lock her up forever. Her ability is what we need. We can't have her hating us and then go to an enemy who would claim to love her and give her freedom while we treat her like a caged animal in the T and I. We need her loyalty to us, and by treating her like a caged rabid animal is just asking for trouble.'

'While I partially agree with Shibi, if the people look at her wrong, they die.' Shikaku sighed. 'Mendokusee. This could have been avoided eleven years ago if the truth of the sealing is kept within this council only. Now we have a tyke bomb and we're paying for it.'

'But that was Minato's wish.' said Hiruzen. 'He hoped that the people would see her as a hero.'

'Hero?' Choza snorted. 'Konoha created the very demon they feared and hated by treating the child horribly! As she walks into the streets, the fools will drop dead one by one! We can't be called a village anymore if more of our citizens die because of these mistakes caused by misplaced faith!' they know a jab when they hear one... 'Too many deaths will cause outsiders to wonder why we suddenly have a high body count yet no crisis at hand, and it won't take them long to find out about her. What's stopping them from giving her the tempting offer of going to a place where she can live normally, free from hate? Where she would be loved? That girl is hated by almost everyone here and loved by no one. Civil towards her yes, but she's not exactly loved. There's nothing for her in this village that will make her loyal here. She has no family nor friends or a reason to stay.'

'I'd know that.' said Inoichi. 'She's treated professionally in the Department as she works alongside us in our job. Sure, nobody hates her there, but fear yes. Nobody made friends with her no matter what I say. As soon as training and her job is over, she's left alone.' Hiruzen groaned inwardly at this. 'And you think of letting her out there?'

'For a purpose.' said Hiruzen. 'Uchiha Sasuke-kun. She is the only one who can determine his loyalties accurately despite his damaged mind. Her mission is to keep an eye on him. But we won't tell her that.' he sighed. 'That girl is very, very honest. Due to her mindset, she can't lie her way out of a paper bag and exposites a lot. We have 29 graduates this year, with a vacant thirtieth spot which is perfect for this situation. I hope that putting her with kids her age will teach her about bonds and friendship, thus giving her a reason to stay. Then with Uchiha Sasuke, he will be in a team with two girls and being a man, he would protect them both by instincts and slowly develop bonds with these girls. Sensei of choice is pretty much obvious by now.'

'Besides Uzumaki Naruto, who is the other girl? It had better not be a fangirl Hokage-sama or that plan's toast!' Tsume snickered.

'The only girl in his class who didn't have that shameful syndrome.' Hiruzen sighed as he looked at Hiashi who twitched.

'Hinata?'

'Yes. Despite her introvert nature, she is not a fangirl. But of course, we will have to do something about her reluctance to hurt others. She is very kind and gentle, a rare trait in girls these days overlooked and unappreciated by men in favor of bolder ones. We will commence this experiment. Hinata-chan is the key and the heart of this team.'

'You've got to be joking,' Hiashi grumbled, but there's no other choice, is there?

xxx

And so, in the T and I Department...

'Naruto, you got a new job.' Anko grinned as she came to Naruto's room where the girl was fiddling with computers as it's her turn to Monitor Konoha's streets today.

'Nature of occupation and duration?'

'Genin.' Anko grinned. 'Placed in a team under Hatake Kakashi. You're to remain Genin until your official Chuunin Promotion.' Anko expected that the usually expressionless girl would blow up just this once, only to be disappointed. No reaction nor care at all.

'Very well.' Naruto nodded. 'When will I start?'

'Tomorrow. Be at the Academy, room 301 at 8:30 pm.' Anko told her. 'Your teammates are Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata. Being a Genin is now full-priority but occasionally, you'll still do some work for us if you're called, got that?'

'Understood.' and Naruto went back to surveillance job. Anko sighed. This kid is the epitome of living doll. Or robot? She speaks like one, using longer, technical terminologies instead of the usual 'normal speak'. It happened the day she was saved from a brutal beating and near-rape. The first was closing off her emotions. Then two years later, she began technical-speak. Heck, whenever she finishes 'diving' and gets back to her body, she would say this:

'Neural Data Uploading...analyzing data fragments...defragmenting...data upload has been completed. Proceed download process from Personal Neural Network and separation from Thought Processes.' Then as she would create a memory crystal, she would count the progress percentage until she's done. Creepy but they got used to it.

However, this power caused her personality to change. Like that of a computer.

Not even Inoichi could break into her mind, blocked by what Naruto called 'Neural Firewall' for 'deterring Hackers'. Thus they couldn't determine how it happened exactly. She could 'hack' into humans and animals although she couldn't hack into actual computers. This power, besides her more dangerous one, was what made her useful for the village. She could also create Neural Firewalls for other people, but being the creator, only she can disable it on her whim. She was then tasked to put Neural Firewalls on the shinobi who held dangerous secrets if leaked thus. However, some who faced her died...

Well, they DID want their secrets safe so some of these shinobi who hated her took the secrets to their graves...

xxx

The next day, Naruto was on the streets, heading for the Academy, dressed in a simple white dress and civilian white sandals. Her long hair was worn loose. She went for Room 301 and stayed put in her seat.

Well...her seat of choice was right next to her ex-piggy, Uchiha Sasuke.

Things were peaceful, until...the fangirls came. Uchiha Sasuke, her seatmate, inwardly groaned.

'I won Ino-pig!'

'What do you mean you won? I won!'

'My toe in in the door further by one centimeter!'

'My whole arm is in so I'm first!'

'GRRRRR!'

"Here we go again." Sasuke scowled as his most ahem, passionate fangirls were squabbling over silly things for so-called affection from him. Yeah, right, as if! But right now, he's curious about this girl beside him. Who is she? He hasn't seen her before. If she's a graduate, her appearance is unusual and impractical. Hello? A civilian sundress and sandals? Then her hair. Too long it's up to her knees! She doesn't even carry weapons on her nor a hitai-ate...maybe she just wants to sit with him?

But she's been still and doesn't even blink. Creepy...he could've SWORN she's a mannequin if it wasn't for the rising and sinking of her chest and stomach, a sign she was breathing. His only wonder was is she a fangirl or not? Well...

'Hey you! Move away from MY seat!' both of them yelled as they were about to grab her.

Big mistake...

This Sasuke knew as her blue eyes glowed yellow.


	2. Kakashi's Idea

Sandaime wondered whether to let her out or not but he can't keep her locked up forever, can he? She needed to learn how to be human, not a...robot...

* * *

Kakashi's Idea

'Hey you! Move away from MY seat!' both of them yelled as they were about to grab her.

Big mistake...

This Sasuke knew as her blue eyes glowed yellow. The girl beside him disappeared in a flash of yellow, then next thing they know, eight of her appeared in yellow flashes and each copy along with the original, four per girl punched them in various places around the torso.

'...threat neutralized.' the doll-girl stated in a monotonous voice as her clones returned to her in a yellow flash, merging with her body. Her yellow eyes are still glowing. 'Identifying attackers...' two ghost-forms of her came out of her body and went into the girls' bodies. 'Uploading data from foreign Personal Neural Network...complete. Student Identification Number 012601 Haruno Sakura and Student Identification Number 012604 Yamanaka Ino. Status: Graduating Student. Data Processing...'

'OOOK Naru-chan, terminate those data.' an ANBU appeared behind her. 'Sheesh, you don't have to analyze each and every person you meet or whoever attacks! Our library will be too full at this rate. Terminate the newly-acquired data. As they are now it's useless.'

'Understood. Termination Process begin...separation from Neural Network and Thought Processes...10...35...40...59...61...74...83...88...91...100.' she created her Crystals in her hands that soon shattered. 'Termination complete.'

'Good girl.' the ANBU left.

'W-what was that all about?' Kiba croaked out incredulously. 'Who are you? We've never seen you before!' Naruto looked at Kiba with her eyes glowing, causing him to meep.

'I am Student Identification Number 012607 Uzumaki Naruto.' Naruto introduced herself. 'Pleased to meet you.'

'Good gawd, she talks like a computer...' Shikamaru sweatdropped. 'Can't you introduce yourself like a normal person?'

'...is that an order?' Shikamaru got taken aback at that.

'Y-yes, it's an order.' he croaked. 'Introduce yourself like a normal person!'

'Understood. I am Uzumaki Naruto, age 11, Birthdate October 10...' Shikamaru palmed his face. This was weirder!

'Er right, nice to meet you too.' he interrupted her monotone tirade. 'Wait for the teacher to come and sit down.'

'Understood.' and she sat down with Sasuke who looked the epitome of discomfort and freak-out factor.

'Uh...does that mean she'll do everything we say as long as she thinks it's an order? Who the hell made her that way?' Kiba croaked, totally weirded out by the situation.

'Whoever did must be one screwed-up parents...or guardians...' Choji shuddered.

xxx

The Hokage's Office...

Sandaime and the Jounin watched.

'That's one hell of a first impression...' Asuma sweatdropped.

'She has a long way to go to being 'human' from 'computer'.' Hiruzen sighed. 'What do you guys think?'

'So far, nobody died when she walked the streets to the Academy.' said Ibiki. 'Our theory of 'no eye contact' is correct. Those who hate her has a chance of living if they avoid eye contact. The morons who did however...' what was to come was left unsaid. 'She somehow detects hatred through their eyes. We will see her progress from here on.'

xxx

And so...

Nobody talked for now. They were too quiet, due to the freak-out factor in the room. Umino Iruka and Toji Mizuki came into the Classroom, stunned with the silence.

'I think the apocalypse is coming,' Mizuki remarked in astonishment. 'We walked into a quiet classroom...'

'Any signs of meteorfall or a typhoon outside?' Iruka asked him.

'No.'

'Maybe it'll come later.' Iruka shivered. 'Alright class, today is your final exams.' said Iruka, 'I expect all of you to do your best and make the Academy Proud!' he said, beaming at the students. 'Of course...' he took out a pile of papers. 'We'll start out with a paper test!'

'EHHHHH?!'

Well, the exams went by smoothly...Paper Test, Genjutsu, Accuracy, Taijutsu and finally, Ninjutsu-the Bunshin Test.

All passed by Naruto in flying colors...under the name 'Makino Rasen' to the teachers of course, which further puzzled the class when she responded to the name. She simply made them stay quiet by making her eyes glow. She made it to Top Kunoichi because of the skills she displayed...despite being ordered to downtone some. But she still did the best out of the class and received a Hitai-Ate. She asked her 'caretakers' at the Department to make it white as she didn't like blue.

Well, there is still some humanity in her after all, such as preferences. Everything she owned was white. Her reasoning was simply to encourage her to keep her things clean as a spotless white was nicer to look at than filthy, or smudged white.

Next day was Team Assignments. As planned, she was on Team 7 with Sasuke and Hinata.

Hinata was nervous. She was on a team with a cold, unfriendly boy and a computer girl. She whimpered.

Sasuke was OK with Hinata as she's no fangirl but he had some issues of concern with his seatmate...

Naruto simply didn't care.

xxx

Hatake Kakashi knew he had no choice but to pass his team, as much as he wanted to do that bell test.

He knew of the Computer Girl in the T and I Department. She only knows how to respond to orders. Teamwork would be the last thing in her 'technical mind' that doesn't understand what it means to be human. Sasuke wasn't exactly social and wouldn't know what friendship is, and Hinata was too shy. He groaned. Why him? His job was to teach his students how to be human, value lives and friends and grow up to be good ninjas. Hoo, boy...he had his work cut out for him!

Sandaime threatened that he would tell the Kunoichi where his Icha Icha stash is, if he doesn't take his job seriously.

THAT'S BLACKMAIL!

He whimpered. But for now, there are things he must do...for his sensei's daughter and his ex-teammate's nephew...Hinata's normal at least.

But in exchange for this ahem, heinous blackmail...he went to the Hokage's Office.

'Hokage-sama, about my team...' said Kakashi as he went to his office.

'What of it Kakashi?' Sandaime asked him.

'Due to circumstances, I can't use 'that test' on them and since they had to be a team no matter what, I want something that can be done to allow them to grow as first, sociable human beings and then a good Genin Team.' Sandaime looked up at him with a serious look on his face.

'What is it?'

'I want to get the three kids out for their education out of this village...for six straight months or longer.' said Kakashi. 'If they stay here, there's no way they can grow properly in an atmosphere like this. And we all know their issues. Sad to say, this village is hampering their growth, and training them here will just stunt them more. Get my drift? I want to train those kids in a place where they can be 'just themselves'. 'Just normal'. No ahem, Kyuubi kid. No 'the great Uchiha Sasuke' spoiled silly by everyone. No shy, weakling clan heiress verbally demeaned by family everyday if that's what I'm hearing from Kurenai. If they train outside the village wherein nobody knows them and treats them normally and kindly, they'll grow emotionally and socially. To be friends, they should know what kindness is first. The way things are going, 2/3 of my team is a flight risk. I can't train them here, in this village.'

'It's sad to hear you say that our village is the cause of their stunted growth.' Sandaime shook his head. 'I'll see what I can do with Hiashi. For now, keep an eye on our two kids.'

'Hai.' and Kakashi disappeared by Shunshin. Sandaime sighed.

'Sad sad day...'

xxx

Hyuuga Residence...

To say that Hyuuga Hiashi was annoyed with what he read from a message scroll was an understatement.

Hatake Kakashi, the sensei of ahem, 'Team Flight-Risk' proposed that to teach the kids how to be 'human' and develop as 'sociable humans' and develop friendships and the like, essential for teamwork, they must leave the oppressive air and stigma of this village. Naruto who's hated for being the Kyuubi Kid, making her what she is today. Sasuke who's praised to be a prodigy yet at the same time, suffocated by the pressure the village unknowingly heaps on him by praising the Uchiha name too much and constant comparison to Itachi. Hinata? Kakashi had the nerve to say he's a verbally abusive father to his daughter who comes home to a cold house every day! And worse, Sandaime agreed with this simply for the sake of the other two, in order for Hinata to play her role well. But how can she when she is emotionally and psychologically stunted herself?

He calmed his ire down and looked back...

xxx

That night, Naruto got a missive from Kakashi that she packs everything for six months of training trip, while she got called for a new job.

Well, her last job till that training trip, was one Toji Mizuki who was caught by ANBU trying to pilfer a scroll off the Kinjutsu Vaults. He had to be blindfolded as her power works through eye contact when it comes to people who hate the Kyuubi kid. Upon downloading his memories for the interrogation as Inoichi encountered potent ahem, Firewalls, she hacked into him and...

'Alert...neural chakra virus encountered...proceed to hacking operations...nature of virus...animal transformation seal not active...'

'A chakra virus?' Inoichi frowned. 'And what the hell is this inactive seal?'

'Searching...kinjutsu located on right elbow.' Naruto stated. 'It appears to be an instruction based on the drawings inscripted. Chakra signature...Orochimaru.' the interrogators froze at this. 'Toji Mizuki is to be granted entrance to Orochimaru if he steals the Forbidden Scroll of Seals while passing information to a place called Otogakure. Other than that, no other useful information. He knows nothing else.'

'Download the memories regarding his involvement with Orochimaru.' Inoichi ordered before swearing. 'Looks like we have some moles in the village...I want every freaking ninja Chuunin Above in here NOW! Tokuma, use your Byakugan to rat out moles posing as civilians!'

'Sir!' and they all left. Needless to say, with Inoichi's endeavors in rooting out moles starting with the Chuunin Ninjas...and they found quite a number. Moreso among 'civilians' and even Medical Ninjas. Luckily, nobody among Jounin, Tokubetsu Jounin and ANBU. The Interrogation lasted two days.

The moles from Otogakure were executed, as their memories are downloaded in. No use keeping them around. The Council had a field day, triggered by Mizuki's hidden affiliations. And due to the strain of so much 'downloading', Naruto stated that she is 'running low on energy and has to 'shut down'.

Shut Down means 'sleep'. Well, despite her state, Kakashi still took her away despite protests.


	3. Staying Over

Sandaime wondered whether to let her out or not but he can't keep her locked up forever, can he? She needed to learn how to be human, not a...robot...

* * *

Staying Over

In Kakashi's house, Team 7 took to camping there while Naruto is still asleep.

'What's going on here?' Sasuke asked Kakashi as he and Hinata were told to come to his house. Next thing they know, Kakashi came in with a sleeping teammate.

'Well, let's just say Konoha is in for a shock, centered around her.' Kakashi chuckled. 'While our planned program can continue, the rest of the village will be on lockdown. Let's let her sleep before we leave for our...training trip.'

'What happened to her though...?' Hinata asked him worriedly.

'Well...you see she had a unique ability suited for interrogation.' Kakashi told them. 'However, this in turn gave her a mind like a computer.' he sighed. 'She's been working in the T and I since she's seven years old, which is why she's not in the academy.' this revelation surprised the two others. 'Her ability made her invaluable to Konoha and the T and I Department. She works there as a Surveillance Monitor and an Interrogator. When your former instructor Toji Mizuki was caught stealing from the Hokage's Vaults, he opened up quite a can of sardines, making Ino's dad blow his top, and demanded that every shinobi be downloaded, and for the lone Hyuuga in the Department to catch moles posing as civilians. Naruto ahem, interrogated them all and the council was shocked, that we had a lot of spies in the village. Nevermind the moles posing as civilians, we had a lot of traitors too. For two and a half straight days, she downloaded information so she's very tired.'

'I'm sure you kids saw how it's done.' Kakashi continued. 'When she ahem, disabled those two girls in your classroom and proceeded to 'interrogate'.'

'Y-you mean when two ghosts of herself went into Ino-san and Sakura-san?' Hinata piped up as Kakashi nodded.

'Yes...when she does it, she'll know absolutely everything about you. Even things you yourself don't know. Heck, for all we know Sasuke's a closet pervert and Hinata-chan here might be a masochist, had Naruto 'hacked' you.' Kakashi told them to their disbelief. 'Memories, history, your whole body, your personality, everything. However, keeping them in her head is a risk to her sanity as foreign memories will clash with hers, so she 'downloads' the information and stores them as Memory Crystals she creates using chakra and water, which anyone can access afterwards with a simple Mind Reading technique. Doing so makes her forget what she uploaded not long ago. She calls her mind 'Personal Neural Network' and her own thoughts 'Thought Processes'. She can create 'Neural Firewalls' to make anybody safe from forms of Interrogation, and hack effortlessly into foreign minds despite their own ahem, firewalls. She can also disable and destroy Mental and Chakra Invasions this way. If Inoichi-san finds himself in a situation wherein he can't get the desired info, they call Naruto to hack their way through. It's thanks to her that we have complete information of the neighboring countries.'

'Because of the fact that they needed her, she gets her education and training as a shinobi, and she gets paid for her troubles.' Kakashi smiled before frowning. 'However, the professional atmosphere made her completely think like a computer, and has never socialized with kids her age as she had no idea how to be a kid, and a girl of age 11. This, is where you guys come in.' he said as he patted their heads. 'Your mission is to teach her how to be human, while I teach and train you kids in your ninja skills. Capiche? This bit concerning Naruto, is an A-Rank mission from Hokage-sama himself for the two of you, as Naruto-chan here, is a difficult case. Once she wakes, we will leave for Tanigakure where we'll live for the duration of our careers till the Chuunin Exams. So for now, we'll do something that can start our training.' he took out two pieces of paper. 'This is a special paper made from a tree fed by chakra. This will allow us to determine our chakra natures. Raiton crumples the paper, Katon burns, Suiton wets, Doton turns the paper to dust and Fuuton splits the paper in half.'

He handed Sasuke and Hinata a card each. 'Yosh, channel your chakra into these papers for the moment of truth now.' he instructed as the two teens did so. However, for Sasuke, he mostly had Raiton while a fourth of his paper burned. 'Hummm...Raiton with little talent for Katon.' Sasuke was stunned at this. The Uchiha are mostly Katon users! It's their trademark! But why is he a Raiton?

'T-this can't be right...' Sasuke croaked in disbelief as he looked at his paper. 'My clan...'

'I know but there's an odd ball once in a while.' Kakashi told him reassuringly. 'Had Naruto hacked you, she'll produce the same results as that paper for you.' Sasuke twitched at this. 'Hinata, yours?'

'Um...this...' she said as she held up a heavily soaking paper.

'Water it is and here's our second oddball.' Kakashi smiled. 'The Hyuuga Clan's Jyuuken is based on stiffness and rigidity, with their affinity being Doton but Hinata's Suiton so she'll have to come up with a way to adjust her Jyuuken to her element. Lucky for you kiddies, I know some stuff. Again, Naruto will be a difficult case...she knows she's Fuuton but hardly anyone in Hi no Kuni has a wind affinity. Nobody can teach her(he had no clue about Asuma just yet) so she'll be self-training and improvising. She's been at it for three years. She's ahead of you guys in some ways, so I'll mostly be focusing on you two for you to catch up.'

'Hence, while she's asleep...let's do some chakra control exercises, shall we?' Kakashi chirped but Hinata shakily raised her hand.

'U-um...I already know how to walk on trees...and water.' said Hinata to Kakashi's surprise. 'J-Jyuuken needs...good chakra control, so...'

'Humm...you're one step ahead at least, so here's your homework.' said Kakashi. 'You are to get used to your Suiton by converting chakra into water. That, and gathering moisture from the air as your water source as fast as you can. Your goal is three seconds of gathering water worth five buckets from the atmosphere.'

'H-hai!'

'And don't cheat using the bathroom!' Hinata nearly tripped on her feet on her way out.

'And Sasuke, once you master Tree-Climbing and Water-Walking, we'll work on your Raiton as well as you already know how Katon works.' said Kakashi. Sasuke inwardly fumed that he was behind his two FEMALE teammates. He's _so_ left behind! Why didn't his family teach him water walking and tree climbing when they're still alive? He had no idea that the other clans are _this_ advanced in training. The fact that he was the only clan heir left behind irked him.

Kakashi knew his pride was damaged, as the girls were ahead, unlike him. Well, on a scale of level concerning his kids...

Naruto was way, waaay ahead(not that he'd tell Sasuke that). She is high-chuunin in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, zero skill in Genjutsu-capable of only dispelling and Jounin-Level in Interrogation thus she was a Tokubetsu Jounin at her age.

Hinata had low-chuunin skills in taijutsu(added with her reluctance to hurt anybody), excellent in ninjutsu and genjutsu for her age, but her growth is hampered with her shattered self-confidence.

Sasuke was the least skilled as he just found out. He has low-chuunin skills in taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu with yet, an almost non-existent skill set, with the only jutsu he knew being the Goukakyuu, taught to him when his father lost hope in Itachi and sought to have him as the replacement goldfish instead. But for all Kakashi knew, Sasuke must have self-trained in his clan's techniques so what he knew may be out of date. He also had both a superiority and inferiority complex caused by preferential upbringing.

xxx

Five days later...Naruto woke from the sheer mental stress from her last job. '...Neural system online. Physiological system online. Recovery 100.' she got up from the bed and wondered where the heck is she. She is also hungry and thirsty. '...extremely low on fuel. Must...cook...' she muttered as she left the room she was in, and went to the toilet first before going downstairs to cook. She had no idea where she is, but she's hungry. She took a look at the pantry and to her displeasure, it was near-empty. Sighing, she used Henge, took her money with her and went shopping.

She wondered who owned the house that had a near-useless pantry. She bought half a sack of rice, a large amount of meat, vegetables, condiments and tofu. With her money from her sideline, she can easily afford to binge. Once she got back, she set to cooking. She can't wait to eat and stuff her face.

xxx

Kakashi, Hinata and Sasuke got back, with the latter two being tired and hungry, when they smelled food coming from Kakashi's house.

'...she's finally awake and cooking.' Kakashi beamed. 'Isn't she nice?' his response was two growling stomachs. Kakashi laughed as they went in to see her cooking. 'Naruto, what's for food?' He was told that she wouldn't know slang even if it mooned in front of her so...

'...rice, stewed vegetables, Unagi teriyaki, Sake sushi and sashimi, Miso soup with tofu, shiitake and seaweed.' Naruto recited. 'The rice, soup, vegetables, sushi and sashimi are long ready. Unagi Teriyaki is almost done.'

'Then we'll get ahead, OK? These kiddies are ready to faint from hunger.' he said as he went to set the table by getting the appropriate dishes from the cupboard. 'But uh...why make so much when there's only four of us here?' he mused as the pot of rice was so full, and his party platters are all used for the side dishes and Sake sushi and sashimi. His soup pot was also full.

'...severe exhaustion from uploading and downloading process.' Naruto informed him. 'And having hibernated for five days, I am extremely low on fuel. On a case like this, I must eat five times than I normally do to fully recover and completely functional.'

'Oh...OK.' upon getting some food for himself, Sasuke and Hinata, they proceeded to eat as much as they can until they can eat no more as Naruto made too much. But the fact that she is a very good cook was a plus. Then came the mortification when she just practically beat an Akimichi in how much she could eat. She finished...EVERYTHING. They were mortified too. How the hell did she keep all that in without throwing up afterwards?

'Yosh, now that Naruto's awake, you, Sasuke, Hinata, take your dirty clothes to the laundry so they can dry overnight. We're leaving tomorrow.' Kakashi instructed.

'Hai.'

xxx

After doing their jobs, they went to rest in Kakashi's house, exhausted from training. Naruto in the mean time, went to get the swords she ordered. For a long time, she trained with weighted lead rods. Now that she is a genin, she can finally use a real weapon. 'Tetsuro-san.' she said as she came into the Weapons Shop.

'Ah Naru-chan! Finally going out the field now eh?' he chuckled. 'You can finally get these babies you ordered. Can't exactly let it gather rust.' he said as he took out a pair of short swords with a handguard.

'Thank you very much, Tetsuro-san.' said Naru as she got the weapons, which she sealed away into a pair of tekko she took out of her pockets. 'Although I have yet to get used to the field...'

'Well, they can't exactly keep you cooped up in the Department.' said Tetsuro airily. 'Put your skills to good use kid. You can only be a great fighter if yuo have actual combat experience. Learning only with skills will get you so far. Having experience will broaden your horizons, and prepare you for an even worse enemy. Experience means more than the amount of styles or skills you learn. Don't you forget it.'

xxx

With that advice, Naruto went home. Yes, she is confident of her skills but the sad truth was, she has yet to test it out. Sighing, she went to talk to Kakashi who was reading Icha Icha by the couch. 'Hatake-san...'

'What is it, Naruto?' he asked her as he looked up from his book a little.

'...I have heard that you used to be in ANBU, meaning you have some sword skills.' said Naruto. 'I have been training in the usage of dual weapons but have yet to have combat experience.' Kakashi smiled.

'Well, we'll get to it at our destination after four days.' he said. 'It's to be fair to your other teammates who is not as advanced as you. One of them is sporting inferiority complex already.'

'Very well.'

'For now, rest some more.' Kakashi instructed. 'Because tomorrow, we'll be testing their limits by traveling until they drop.'

xxx

And so, the next day...Team Kakashi left for their destination. Well, Hinata had the lowest stamina out of them all, but Kakashi still had them continue to determine Sasuke's limits. His limit was one more hour after Hinata. And to think they were just four hours away from the village! Kakashi calculated that with a two-hour break and a four-hour journey intervals, they'll be there in three more days. He groaned. Well, two of them are very much, Genin...

He was glad for Naruto's insight to pack and seal food. At least this was luxury in camping out. All that's missing now is his Kohai causing wooden houses to sprout out of the ground.


	4. Progress

Sandaime wondered whether to let her out or not but he can't keep her locked up forever, can he? She needed to learn how to be human, not a...robot...

* * *

Progress

Yep, it took them three days and some.

'Alright kiddies, judging by how long we took to get here, our primary concern is stamina.' said Kakashi. 'So for three months, physical training it is, while I scrounge some D-Ranks from the civilians by advertising ourselves.' he said as he took out a scroll, rolled it open to reveal a sealing pattern, to reveal a full-body weight and yoke. 'These babies are 20 kg in every part of the body, totalling 100.' he chirped, to Sasuke and Hinata's horror. 'The path to a powerful shinobi isn't an easy one. If your body is weak, you'll be the first to die in fights. And we can't have that now, can we?' he chuckled. 'So you guys will work till you drop, starting with laps. Naruto...your job is to chase them and attack them so they'll run faster and avoid your attacks. Understood?' he chirped in a singsong voice. This order somehow terrified the weighted teens.

'Affirmative.'

'Hey! How come we're weighted and she's not?!' Sasuke demanded hotly while pointing at Naruto indignantly.

'Like I said, her education's different due to her situation. She's been there, done that. Good luck surviving her kiddies...' Kakashi cackled as Naruto's eyes glowed...and they took to running from her attacks. Not only do they have to run, they have to dodge her too, and she attacks for real as proven when she missed Hinata by a hair's breadth and her lunch landed on a tree...said tree had a small crater deep enough for her whole fist. Yikes...

Next to laps were squats. Next to squats were crunches, punches, and kicks, while using handgrips to strengthen their fingers and repeat to laps again, with the weights increasing by another twenty on the third month. Then due to progress, Kakashi decided to increase the physical training month by one more month. Then at the fifth month, was Elemental Training.

'Alright kiddies, now that your muscles, bones, stamina and endurance are trained and improved, we'll start on jutsu now~' Kakashi chirped in a singsong voice. 'Sasuke is 3/4 Raiton with 1/4 Katon and Hinata is Suiton. Then with Naruto being a Fuuton, each of you can support one another in jutsu by enhancing the other's strength through collaboration combos.'

'How, sensei?' Hinata asked him.

'Fuuton makes Katon hotter and stronger while Fuuton neutralizes Raiton as wind is a natural electrical insulator. Fuuton can also increase the concussive power, or pressure of water. Suiton is a Raiton conductor...which is more painful for enemies as long as you're not in it too.' Kakashi cackled. 'Then if Hinata learns a Suiton Jutsu that can produce flammable oil...you can guess where I'm going with that one. You guys can also make Hyouton if Hinata makes cold water and Naruto makes cold air and mix the two. Our goal is eight ninjutsu in two months, one jutsu per week. Even for us Jounin, it takes us that long to get used to, or master a new trick.' he said as he took out two scrolls. One for Sasuke and one for Hinata. 'Study those. If I see something going wrong, I'll butt in to correct you guys. Naruto, what of your Fuuton progress?'

'...considering what you're aiming at, I am trying to create Fuuton jutsu and have some ideas. But I need to know the jutsu they're learning so I can adjust accordingly.' Kakashi nodded.

'I guess I'll make a copy of those two scrolls...'

xxx

While the Genins were busy self-training themselves with their homework, Kakashi drafted a report home which he sent using Pakkun.

**_Hokage-sama,_**

**_Looks like that A-Rank Mission will be delayed for a bit. I uh_**  
**_underestimated how behind Hinata and Sasuke are from Naruto_**  
**_in regards to EVERYTHING. It's near impossible for them to socialize_**  
**_at this point, in this six-month training trip but maybe in the next_**  
**_six months when we'll be doing missions, we can get some social_**  
**_development done, so I hope we can get another six months' worth_**  
**_of stay here in where we are after the Chuunin Exams. Oh, and can_**  
**_you allow me to hit the morons in the Academy? WHAT THE HELL ARE_**  
**_THEY TEACHING THESE KIDS? They almost have zero skills if not for_**  
**_the fact that two of them came from clans! Near zero stamina either,_**  
**_as they had to take frequent breaks on our way here!_**

**_Hatake Kakashi_**  
**_PS- Pakkun could use some water and refreshments before dismissal_**

xxx

Konoha, a day and a half later...

Sandaime received Kakashi's report regarding the progress of Team 7. He inwardly groaned at no social progress done but at least, they're training on their shinobi skills. He wondered what to tell Hiashi though...

xxx

In two months...eight jutsu was learned. In Sasuke's case, it was five Raiton and three Katon as he had been studying Uchiha Clan techniques since his academy days. Hinata and Naruto studied and created eight jutsu. Naruto created her Fuuton based on the jutsu her teammates were learning, and informed them of her techniques and handseals for them to recognize. Kakashi also trained them in taijutsu, with him training Sasuke and Naruto training Hinata.

'Alrighty Naruto, now that our six months are over, hack your teammates so I can determine their chakra and physiological development. Don't bother with memories and personality.' Kakashi told Naruto whose eyes glowed yellow. A sign she would 'hack' them.

'Understood. Proceeding to hacking operations...' Naruto spoke as two ghostly spectres of herself came out of her body and dove into Hinata and Sasuke. 'Neural Data from Foreign Personal Network Uploading...data defragmented...analysis in progress...complete.' the glow faded as the ghostly spectres returned to her. 'Hatake-san, Sasuke-san's physiological development is at 29 percent but his stamina and endurance improved by 40. A starking contrast in comparison to his body developments. His chakra reserves has increased by 7 percent compared to the 3 he used to have.' Sasuke blanched at this. 'Most freshly-graduate Genin have 1 or a rare 2 percent so him having three percent in his development hints that he is self-training on his own.'

'Next is Hinata-san. Previous record of physiological development at 9 percent but improved in development by increasing to 15. Chakra reserve previous record is 2 but increased to 6. Regarding Elemental progress, Sasuke-san's Raiton is easily overshadowing Katon despite efforts in training both elements equally due to natural talents in Raiton. Hinata-san's Suiton is coming along nicely, however. For Sasuke-san to gain back his control over Katon, he should spend six months increasing his Katon talent to re-develop it so it will not be pushed too far gone by Raiton. Evaluation complete.'

'Well, that's understandable as you kiddies are just starting out.' said Kakashi, scratching his head. 'We're not characters in books who'll be crazy strong in three months after all. We're real people over here, not fiction.' he said. 'Let's go back home to Konoha for the Chuunin Exams.'

'Enter the Chuunin Exams, in our current levels?' Sasuke asked him incredulously. 'I'm not yet satisfied!'

'Due to political pressures which is why I'm hard in your training,' Kakashi sighed. 'The Uchiha and Hyuuga Clans are very famous. A lot of people are expecting and anticipating your participations. If you kids do now, it's risky but the village needs to showcase our best teams and clan heirs to attract customers for our village, as customers are our village's life-blood. Without them, we won't get money and villages will collapse from lack of money.' two of his kids looked at him in dismay. 'Sorry but politics are a dirty game and unfortunately, we get dragged into it. We have no choice. Today, go to the laundromat and have your clothes washed so they'll dry overnight, before we go home.'

'Hai...' two of three of his team sulked. Hinata's self-confidence plummetted again, and Sasuke wasn't satisfied with his personal growth yet.

xxx

At the house they were staying in...

'Sasuke, you got a personal mission.' Kakashi told Sasuke while Naruto cooked for them.

'What is it?'

'While Naruto knows by the textbook how to be a girl such as looking cute, dress cute and stay clean, as well as knowing feminine things such as cleaning and cooking, we need to jumpstart her heart, remember?' Kakashi smiled with his one eye. 'Your task is to...romance her.' Sasuke gasped at this with an awkwardly incredulous look on his face. 'Remember your A-Rank job from Hokage-sama.'

'What, and make her another annoying fangirl?!' Sasuke moaned. 'I just got two decent girls on my team!' he almost whined childishly. Almost.

'I know I know.' Kakashi told him. 'But Naruto is no fangirl and so is Hinata. The ladies from the T and I taught her how disgustingly disgraceful fangirls are to the kunoichi title, and Hinata is most likely engaged to a member of her clan to keep the Byakugan running. So you don't have to worry about that.' he reassured him as he handed Sasuke his Icha Icha book. 'Use your Sharingan, and memorize the bookmarked pages. It'll help you a lot. But there's one thing. Since you haven't hit puberty yet...you can't go all the way.' Sasuke blushed beet red at this. 'Just make her feel good while romancing her.'

'Easier said than done, idiot!'

And so, Sasuke faced quite a problem, while reading the...porno book and the x-rated scenes Kakashi bookmarked for him. His mind went on overdrive as he pictured what was going on in his head...and pictured himself and Naruto doing it. The thing is, it'll be one-sided on his part, he could tell. And there's no way love will be born by just being a...a pervert!

Apparently, Kakashi lives in his porno fantasy world. Idiot.

He however, will take this slow. He's...nervous about this though. He's made to romance a robot girl he hardly knew. Kami-sama help him!

xxx

That night...while Kakashi dragged Hinata away somewhere, Sasuke knew Kakashi was ahem, helping things along by making them alone tonight. 'Naruto.' Naruto looked up at him while polishing her swords. Well, he's seen her practicing kenjutsu katas under a clone-Kakashi's directions. 'Can we talk?'

'...sure.' so Sasuke sat close to her. 'What about?'

'Well, you. I'd like to get to know you better.' said Sasuke. 'You're a serious kunoichi and a beautiful girl yet you avoid company.'

'...complicated reasons.' Naruto told him as her childhood raced in her mind.

'Well, I don't know what's going on, but I want to get to know you just the same.' said Sasuke.

'...I don't really know. Even I don't understand myself much.' said Naruto. 'Why I have a power like this, yet it affected my mind to such an extent. It's hard being 'human human'. Right now everybody just calls me 'computer-girl' because I am like that. Emotions are a foreign concept. Everyone can express it so easily but I can't. Too...difficult.'

'Then what about times when you're happy, were you able to smile?'

'What's happy? What's smile? How do they feel like?' Naruto asked him. 'Show me so I can copy.' Sasuke inwardly cringed at this. She doesn't know things even a TODDLER should know. How the hell did she grow up exactly?

'Well, what sort of things make you happy? Things you like to do?'

'...I don't know. They decide for me what I should do and shouldn't do.' Her job and various limitations, apparently. 'I've never been out of the Department. I was secure there. In the streets, it's a hell you can't imagine for someone like me, an orphan girl. But in the Department, it's just me. Everyone has someone, I don't. I'm only called when I'm needed. I only see people when they take food to me or give me clothes. That's it. When I walked to the Academy, it's my first time walking out in hell again. Only this time, no attacks because I'm a trained kunoichi.' this disturbed Sasuke. 'If I was a civilian...men with no morals would pounce on me, I often had to run for my life for as long as I remember. At age six, I was nearly sexually subdued by force,' Sasuke's eyes bulged at this revelation. 'But your brother saved me.' Sasuke froze at this. His brother saved her a year before 'that'? 'My abilities manifested then. Good for interrogation so my safety and isolation began. A new type of hell began. Isolation. So I shut my mind and discarded my humanity and became what I am now. A computer. Computers don't need to worry about human things. I'm fine the way I am. Being a human causes my thought processes to malfunction...and it causes me pain in my chest cavities.'

Sasuke learned that Naruto never felt safe anywhere. The streets to her, were hell and they often walk through streets for shopping and the laundromat. Yet she hid her discomfort well through well-trained control. She was all alone. Being an orphan meant she had no one. She suffered in hell alone to the extent that she pushed away her humanity in favor of a much worser hell...in his opinion at least. She never knew the love of parents and family. All she knew were monsters in the streets out to get her any time and nobody gave a damn.

Before he knew it, he hugged her. It surprised her.

'...Sasuke-san?'

'Stay safe...with me at least.' he told her. 'You shouldn't be this way anymore.' He just couldn't imagine living her kind of life. Her life broke her and nobody gave a shit?


	5. Turtles and Perverts

Sandaime wondered whether to let her out or not but he can't keep her locked up forever, can he? She needed to learn how to be human, not a...robot...

* * *

Turtles and Perverts

Sasuke never let Naruto go that night. In fact, after dinner, he made her sleep with him in his room. They would share a bed together, and Sasuke wanted her to experience sleeping while cuddling with someone-a suggestion that made Hinata blush beet red. It's something...'he' used to do for him as a child whenever he was sad that his father hardly looked at him. However, when he proposed such a thing...

Sure, her face was the usual emotionlessness, but tears pooled her eyes, startling her teammates and sensei.

Such a simple thing brought her to tears. She even looked curious and swept her tears with her fingers and looked at it.

'...strange...I didn't think I had any tears left.' she mused as Sasuke and Kakashi cringed, while Hinata looked puzzled. 'System...malfunction...'

'It's OK to cry when you're sad. It's not a malfunction.' Sasuke told her. 'You also cry when someone did something good for you and it overwhelmed you with happiness.'

'It's OK?'

'It's OK.' Kakashi smiled. 'I don't know what Sasuke said or did but did you like it or not?'

'I...like it?' that came out as a question than an answer. Sasuke smiled and simply took her away.

'S-sensei?' Hinata asked Kakashi curiously.

'...Naruto...she never knew something as simple as cuddling to sleep with someone who cares.' Kakashi told her. 'Things we take for granted because we grew up with families, for her who had no one, it's a luxury beyond compare.' Hinata looked downcast at that.

'...I don't have something like that either.' she mumbled sadly. 'Mother died on my third birthday so I don't know or remember if she cuddled me. Father...he says it's a weakness.'

'It's not a weakness to show that you care.' Kakashi told her. 'People who are alone have nothing to lose or gain because they can't gain anything alone. People who had something or someone they care for have everything to lose, thus they work hard and fight hard to protect it because they love or care. People who cared are stronger than those who don't care. Never forget that.'

'Nobody cares about me though...' Hinata sulked. Kakashi wondered why he was given kids with social issues and expected to play 'father' for them...at just age 26 was something he couldn't comprehend. But he'll try his best. If these kids were left alone and nobody gave a damn...'Team Flight-Risk' is an appropriate name for his team indeed. Not that the Hyuuga Clan would let Hinata defect though. She'd most likely contemplate suicide.

'I care about you kids.' Kakashi smiled. 'Wanna cuddle with me?' Hinata looked rather happy.

xxx

In Sasuke's room...

Naruto cried silently to sleep(since she didn't know how to sniffle and sob-it was like watching a doll with flowing tears), while Sasuke lulled her to sleep by caressing her head with his hand while holding her close to him. She was overwhelmed by someone willing to hug her out of caring, than hug her before pinning her down to rape her. This notion crushed Sasuke that Konoha...isn't as safe as he thought. The fact that nobody cared for orphans disturbed and irked him. Yes he's an orphan but he's...special. A survivor of a clan that the civilians worshipped for their prestige and spoiled and catered to him by offering him discounts and their best wares. It annoyed him but he took advantage. But that didn't dissuade the fact that he hated them. They were kissing up to him and they were annoyingly obvious about it. If they make him special, why not other orphans too? Especially orphan girls? So to him, if an orphan is from a clan, they're treated like kings or queens. If they're 'nobodies', it's a 'who gives a damn?'

Sasuke decided that he would protect his female teammates from Konoha while taking advantage of the idiotic villagers and adults. He also knew of Hinata as well. She was a broken-down-version of Itachi as the family heaped a lot of expectations on her, being the eldest child, but she broke down and when she wasn't up to standards, their treatment of her was worse than what his own father did for him, and took to heaping that same pressure on her little sister Hanabi who performed well, unaware of what the adults were doing. Thus Hinata was cast out as the 'unfavorite'. She had no friends and her own family never cared, hence, her shattered confidence and reluctance to be friends with anyone. Her being a failure was no news. Who'd want to be friends with a failure after all.

Sasuke wondered if birds of a feather flocked together. To his father, he was a failure, a disappointment, only showing him attention when Itachi started to rebel...and eventually kill em' off. Hinata was a failure as she failed to meet the standards of her clan and Naruto, after being broken by the streets, was a failure as a human being, having destroyed her humanity to protect herself and her heart.

They were a team of failures...placed under a pervert teacher. But a good teacher who cared about their shortcomings and fixed it. They were also treated equally, not showing preferential treatment to clan kids over a nobody. He was glad and grateful. But nobody's worthy of his attention and protection other than those he could understand. He would protect his teammates and he promised that to himself.

xxx

That next day...

The doll-face was cut in half. Naruto sported a gentler look on her expression. Kakashi considered that an improvement but she still has a long way to go. She cooked breakfast that morning, and served them all but oddly enough, Sasuke's food had more portions than everyone else's. Heck, his rice had bits of diced tomatoes and umeboshi mixed into it. Not too much, it's just right.

OOOK? Kakashi and Hinata sent Sasuke weird looks and the boy just blushed and ahem, tried to finish it all.

The girl responsible simply ate her breakfast quietly. On Kakashi's case, it wasn't obvious, but he was obviously grinning, because Hinata is, too.

'Yosh, kiddies!' Kakashi chirped happily as he clapped his hands. 'After we wash the dishes, time to go home.' They stood up, when somebody pounded on their door.

'Heeey! Open up Kakashi!' an old man's voice yelled as Naruto vanished in a yellow flash of light from the dining room, then they heard the door open. 'Kakashi, trouble!'

'...a talking turtle?' came Naruto's disbelieving voice as the rest of Team 7 went by the door.

'Ah, you're Gai's summon, right?' Kakashi asked him. 'What is it?'

'Well, Gai still insisted on sending a FREAKING TURTLE for immediate reinforcements...I left them five days ago...' 3/4 of the team face-faulted. 'Gai asks that since you're the team nearest to Nami no Kuni, you run and get there ASAP...' and the turtle explained the circumstances...

'What, an idiot.' Sasuke twitched in annoyance as the turtle disappeared. 'On a request for immediate assistance, he sends a _turtle_?'

'Well...it's his summon.' Kakashi sighed. 'In Kuchiyose no Jutsu, nobody can be picky.'

'What do you mean?' Naruto asked Kakashi with a frown.

'In the technique, either you find a Summoner of the animal you want to make a contract with, or you still use Kuchiyose no jutsu but instead of an animal coming out, you will be dragged to the realm of an animal that suits your personality most...or in Gai's case, a starking contrast.' Kakashi deadpanned. 'Gai is a hot-headed chimp with a tendency of rushing into anything out of ahem, 'springtime of youth' and the animals decided to teach him to slow down, chucked him to the realm of the slow and steady turtles. For now, you kids aren't ready to use Kuchiyose yet. Naruto, what percentage of chakra needed to summon a boss?'

'Minimum requirement is 30 percent. But summoner in question would faint afterwards.' Naruto told him. 'So ideal chakra percentage must be sixty at least for a summoner to summon a boss. Summoning underlings cost varies, depending on the specie in question.'

'And upon using Kuchiyose and meeting your animal clan, they would demand that to earn their respect, you need to be able to summon their boss which is their Qualification Exam. That is why I'm not teaching you Kuchiyose yet.'

'So what's your animal, sensei?' Hinata asked him.

'Me? Dogs.' Kakashi chirped. 'Sometimes, your chakra capacity as an adult affects what animal clan you go to as well. Despite me being a Jounin, my natural chakra capacity at my peak is low, nothing compared to a sannin. I'd say my chakra supply is a fourth of theirs. I'll teach you more on the road. For now, we make it to Nami no Kuni while Zabuza is still out of it. We have the end of the week, but let's try to be early. We're going in nonstop.'

'Roger!' and they left the house at their fastest with no breaks. The most challenging part was running on water as it uses up more chakra than running on land at full speed. The only one barely winded, was Naruto and Kakashi. Sasuke and Hinata were panting like mad, and all four of them are sweating heavily.

'At least we're IN the country before they gave in...you guys got stronger.' Kakashi beamed. 'We got here in a day and a half. So upon getting at Tazuna's house, we can rest until judgment day.'

'A-ano...can we camp in the forest for a few hours?' Hinata requested. Not only was she exhausted, she didn't want to see Neji comment on her state. He's not the one who traveled nonstop here but still...

'That won't hurt. We got plenty of time although the problem is food and we got plenty of water by the river...'

'No worries.' said Naruto as she took out a scroll. 'I always wake up early to cook and knowing that we're leaving, I made bentos to last us our trip to Konoha.' the whole team looked relieved at this.

'Well, let's rest here then.' Kakashi beamed. 'And we're all so sweaty too so after some rest, let's use the river to wash up in, and wash our sweaty clothes. You girls go first.'

'Hai.'

xxx

And so...

Upon taking a bath by the river and washing everybody's clothes...

'Uwaaa...' Naruto blinked when she heard Hinata crow behind her.

'What is it, Hinata-san?'

'You're only my age, yet...your waist is so curvy...' Hinata moaned in envy as she looked at Naruto's well-toned muscles that gave her, her curves. Naruto looked at herself. Sure, she's got curves, but she didn't exactly care. 'Your legs are very shapely too. How did you do it?' The only thing Hinata had, was boobs. She was a cup bigger than the blonde and she still had baby fat on her.

'...Kunoichi-style muscle training.' Naruto told her. 'However, only serious kunoichi get access to that Training Manual. The women from the T and I said 'there's no way we're letting disgraceful fangirls get ahold of this'.' Hinata sweatdropped. 'Since you're not an embarrassing fangirl, I can teach you how to make your body's muscles like this. However, it'll be...difficult and require dedication and patience. Because the moves have a lot of repetition. And it takes a year to get a body like this, and to maintain it, practice.'

'I-I don't mind!' Hinata chirped. 'I want a body like that, to match my breast size!'

'...your're bigger than I am though...what are you feeding those things?' came the bland question.

xxx

'You hearing that, Sasuke-kun?' Kakashi teased Sasuke who twitched. 'Aren't you lucky to land yourself two hot girls for teammates?'

'Shut up.'

'Naruto-chan who had curves and Hinata-chan who turned out to have big boobs under that _unflattering_ jacket...'

'Shut up...' Sasuke was twitching and on the verge of snapping.

'So how about you make a harem out of them?'

'SHUT UP YOU DAMN PERVERT!' Sasuke yelled in exasperation with a red face, and Kakashi laughed at his expense.

xxx

'What was that all about?' Hinata blinked.

'Per...vert?' Naruto blinked before her eyes glowed yellow and she put on her tekko.

'N-Naruto-san?!' Hinata blinked as Naruto got out of the water.

'I was ordered to beat up perverts...as painfully as possible to teach them a lesson.' and she was gone.

'W-wait! Don't fight naked!' Hinata wailed, despite not being heard by the other Kunoichi. 'H-hey!'

xxx

And so, at camp...Naruto came charging in, naked, with her weapons out much to Kakashi and Sasuke's disbelief.

'H-hey!' they sputtered as they practically saw EVERYTHING, as Naruto was trying to kill Kakashi.

'Hey! No attacking your Jounin-leader!' Kakashi cried as he dodged the swords and dang, Naruto got good under his tutelage...she kept attacking him without mercy, not caring that her privates are all for them to see.

'The Kunoichi said exceptions can be made if your leader is a pervert and you're A pervert...'

'Hey, I'd rather peep on women my age than kids! I'm not a pedophile!'

'You're still a pervert!'

'Sasuke! Gimme a hand here!'

'She's got swords I don't! Sorry, you're on your own!' Sasuke grunted airily with his eyes shut tight. He saw too much and does NOT want to be target practice anytime soon. Then suddenly, to Kakashi's horror, Naruto's eyes glowed and yellow-colored chakra wrapped around her swords, and made the swords appear TWICE as long...

"Oh shit." he sweatdropped.


	6. Nami no Kuni-Operation Thievery

Sandaime wondered whether to let her out or not but he can't keep her locked up forever, can he? She needed to learn how to be human, not a...robot...

* * *

Nami no Kuni-Operation Thievery

After a game of a dangerous cat-and-mouse, Kakashi finally managed to clear the misunderstanding and sent Naruto back to the river to get a bath again. Hinata came to the camp and sweatdropped at the slashes-and-stabs on the trees and the ground, as well as wrongly-trimmed bushes. Kakashi in his boxers and hairy-leg glory look quite shaken while Sasuke was quite red. Then again, Naruto barged in here NAKED...

'Uh...I don't think I need to guess what happened here.' she croaked out, while wearing civilian clothes as her ninja attire is still wet. Kakashi was whimpering while fiddling with his fingers and Sasuke looked like he would DIE from too much blood on his head. After Naruto took a bath again and came back to camp, it was the men's turn to take a bath.

After an hour or so, they were done bathing and took to eating Naruto's packed bentos, which were rice balls mixed with umeboshi and tomatoes, and filling inside. They rested some more, until by nightfall, they packed up to leave, and Kakashi summoned a pug.

'Yo!' Pakkun greeted. 'What is it?'

'Pakkun, you know Gai's smell, right?' Kakashi asked him. 'Lead us to him.'

'Right...this way!' and the little pug led them through the forest, until they came to a village. They passed through a VERY poverty-stricken village with people wearing signs that they're looking for work, some were dying by the streets from hunger...causing Naruto to react to this scene horribly. She was frozen stiff and shaken. Hinata saw her like this and shook her but no response.

'N-Naruto? Stop! Something's wrong!' she cried as the men stopped to see Naruto in her state.

'Naruto? What's wrong?' Kakashi asked her until he looked around...and he quickly knew. 'Oh shit, we better get out of here and head for the client's house quick...' he knocked Naruto out and scooped her in his arms.

'Sensei?' Sasuke questioned him.

'Look around you...this is what her life used to be.' said Kakashi grimly as Hinata and Sasuke looked horrified as they looked around the DYING villagers. 'She used to be one of those street people dying in hunger and thirst. Life in streets is hell as competition for even a morsel of food was worth the murder. Even if she stole something, it wouldn't last long in her hands when she was little. The older, stronger street people would pounce on her and steal from her hard-earned morsel of food. There are days that she starved on end, surviving on just water by the river. You guys are lucky. Very lucky compared to her, until she's picked up by the T and I.'

Wordlessly, they continued to the client's house...

xxx

Upon arrival...

'Yo, nice to see you're still alive, Gai.' Kakashi smiled as he saw Team Gai when his team came in. 'And good for your foresight to send a messenger ASAP after your situation. You know how slow turtles are.'

'Well yes, although I was sleeping for four days straight afterwards.' Gai grinned. 'Oh, what happened to your third member?'

'...sigh...bad memories kicked in when we passed the village. Trauma.' Kakashi quipped as Gai fell silent. Gai's kids were wondering what shut them up, as well as Kakashi's kids. 'I need a bed for her or something. Hinata, alert us when she wakes.' Hinata nodded as Kakashi and Hinata left.

'They're our reinforcements?' Neji frowned. Mostly at Hinata's figure.

'They're the nearest to our location. Tanigakure.' said Gai. 'If I sent my Turtle Messenger to Konoha, it'll be too late by then. Eternal Rival is very strong and I'm sure so are his kids.' he grinned.

'Hn. I doubt that.'

'What's his problem?' Sasuke growled, glaring at Neji who snubbed him. Tenten knew warning signs anywhere of a brewing fight.

'Uhhh nevermind him!' Tenten told Sasuke. 'We're just pretty high-strung, that's all!' she said quickly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this before leaving after his team.

'Neji, that's pretty unyouthful.' Lee scolded. 'Something must have happened to those guys and we don't need antagonism right now between allies.'

'That's right. And Kakashi...is the only man right now who can handle those kids.' Gai told them. 'Those three came from terrible backgrounds more than you can imagine. Far deeper than just clans or place in society. Far deeper than reputation. They all have issues.'

'Erm...what kind of issues?' Lee asked him.

'Scars in their souls.' Gai told them sadly. 'For they have nowhere to go. No place to really call home.'

'That's crazy, Hinata still has her family!' Tenten blurted out.

'Not with the way they're treating her.' Gai snorted. 'In the Uchiha Clan, because of Uchiha Itachi's prodigious natural talent as a child, the Hyuugas hoped that Hinata would be able to exceed him, thus proverbially dumping a heap of demands and expectations from her. Such demands at already age two. She never got the chance to be a proper child unlike Neji. Branch House aside, he grew up normally unlike her. The immense pressure broke her, thus she is unofficially abandoned, reminded everyday that she is a failure and nobody cared. Not even her own father. Sure she returns to the Clan Compound but to her, it's not a home anymore. It's just a house with cold strangers. That's what I heard from Kurenai-chan, a fellow Jounin when Hyuuga Hiashi practically dumped her in his care at age nine. That callous abandonment further destroyed her, and now eternal-rival is picking the pieces up and rebuilding her from scratch.'

'Neji, you may hate Hinata because of what happened to your father but you are far luckier than she is.' Gai continued. 'Branch House and Clan seal aside, you have had a loving father who raised you normally and happy with you just the way you are, and your mother is still alive isn't she? Hinata's mother died when she was young, and her father on the other hand, destroyed her at age two. You at least come home to your family members without cold looks at you and disgusted, mocking sneers. Hinata comes home suffering that.' Neji narrowed his eyes at this. 'Before you hate her, look at her. Compare yourself to her and you'll see how lucky you truly are. She may be a Main House member but she's all alone in the world. Her family destroyed her themselves and threw her away, after seeing that she can never be like Uchiha Itachi nor surpass him. If you are in her shoes, can you continue on living? I'm surprised she hasn't committed suicide yet. Then again, I wouldn't know. There's only so much Kurenai-chan would say.'

Neji shook, Lee and Tenten broke down into silent tears.

xxx

Upstairs...

'Sigh...maybe coming here is a bad idea but Gai needs our help.' Kakashi deadpanned. 'Had he sent a freaking Turtle to Konoha, forget hoping for reinforcements. It'll be way too late.'

'So the state of Nami no Kuni reminded her of how her life used to be in Konoha...so much for a safe village.' Sasuke snorted. 'It's not safe for orphans from a 'nobody' background. Me? I'm an orphan but because I used to be from a clan, I'm treated like a king. When I go to stores, I got impossibly cheap discounts and get the best things. The villagers are too obvious with their ass-kissing. But if orphans came from a nobody background, it's a 'who gives a damn'. I'm surprised she survived that. Konoha is not safe for us.' he scowled in distaste. Kakashi felt sad. Very sad. These kids don't feel safe in their own freaking village!

'...it's sad to hear that from you.' Kakashi told him softly as he shook his head. "If only you knew the truth." 'Well, for now you keep watch on her. I need to talk to Gai.' Sasuke and Hinata nodded as he left.

'Sasuke-san...we're pretty messed up aren't we?' Hinata smiled sadly. 'Naruto-san's childhood...and then where we came from...I'm surprised we haven't killed ourselves yet.' she whimpered as tears welled up in her eyes.

'If we take the easy way out, it'll prove we're weak.' Sasuke told her. 'We should fight and find a life worth living and find a meaning to our lives. We can't die now.' Hinata nodded. But Sasuke knew she would count on him as a pillar of support. With two girls looking up to him, Sasuke wondered what he got himself into.

xxx

A few hours later, Naruto woke up, finding herself in an unfamiliar place. At least with her are familiar faces. 'Sasuke-san? Hinata-san?' the two quickly turned their heads to her.

'N-Naruto-san? You OK?' Hinata asked Naruto quickly.

'Systems online.'

'That's good...but instead of saying 'systems online', just say 'I'm OK' or 'I'm fine'.' Sasuke told her. 'That's more than enough.'

'Oh...OK.' Naruto got up from the bed. 'Where are we?'

'In the client's house.' said Sasuke. 'The situation's worse than we thought and now we're extra mouths to feed here. Sure, we still have some rice balls in your sealed scroll but at least we should do the hosts some courtesy.' he said. 'This is embarrassing enough as it is. So...are you guys up for a stealing operation? We're raiding Gato's personal storage.'

'E-ehhh?!' Hinata squeaked but Sasuke went on as if he didn't hear her.

'Hinata's Byakugan will be the key to our stealth.' Sasuke continued. 'She tells us safe route to Gato's storehouses as well as avoiding that still-active Hunter-Nin, then we steal as much food as we can into sealing scrolls. Several sacks of rice, and everything.'

'Understood.' Naruto nodded. That's something she can easily do.

'We should run it by sensei first.' Hinata added quickly. 'Because we're doing something that could put all three of us at risk.'

'I know. Even I'm not that crazy to go out without him knowing.' Sasuke snorted. 'You girls up to this?' they nodded.

'I'll get him.' and Naruto was gone in her flashy fashion. Downstairs, her appearance startled Kakashi and Gai, with the team out to guard Tazuna.

'Oh, you're awake now, Naruto-chan?' Gai asked Naruto cheerfully who nodded before facing Kakashi.

'Sensei...due to the current situation, as well as out of courtesy for our current hosts as we are now extra mouths to feed on their extremely scarce resources, we decided that hopefully, with your permission, we sneak and raid as much as possible on Gato's storage.' Kakashi and Gai's jaws dropped at this. 'Hinata-san will be our key to our stealth, enabling us to avoid guards and Zabuza's pet Hunter. That is our proposed mission.'

'Y-you kids are serious?' Kakashi croaked as Naruto nodded.

'Sasuke-san came up with the idea.' said Naruto. 'He feels guilty that we're imposing too much and we agree. Will you give us permission or not?' Gai looked at Kakashi who began thinking deeply. He seemed struggling while he was at it...

'...alright. Considering Hinata's on the team, I'll allow it.' he told her. 'If we didn't have a Hyuuga, I would have said a flat 'no'.' Naruto vanished.

'You sure about that, eternal rival?' Gai asked Kakashi.

'Yeah. As Naruto said, the key to their personal mission is Hinata. They'll be fine. They'll go through a stealing mission someday anyway.' Kakashi shrugged before smiling. 'And this mission played a part in bringing those three together. I just wished it was in better circumstances though...'

xxx

Upstairs...

'Hatake-san agreed because Hinata-san is with us. We can safely commence our mission.' Naruto told her teammates.

'Yosh, let's go.' Sasuke ordered as they left Tazuna's house on their mission to rob the enemy. It took a while to find Gato's hideout though..it was in another freaking island across the civilian village in fact! Upon arriving in the island, they stealthily moved on to Gato's base. Locating his storehouses were easy. Although...sure, there's food but...

'There's a separate storehouse each for food, drugs and weapons.' Hinata told her team. 'Now what?'

'...nevermind the drugs, who needs that crap?' Sasuke scoffed. 'And using those will melt our sanities away in exchange for a temporary high. Food is our top priority for now. We can come back for weapons any time. My priority is the sacks of rice. Hinata, condiments and produce. Naruto, meat and eggs. Find a huge container and stuff everything you can into it. Split!' and the three of them took out their storage scrolls and stole as much as they can fit into their chosen containers, and then sealed the container into their scroll before leaving.

xxx

Three hours later and it's dark already...

Team 7 returned with their booty.

'Alright team, take out your load.' Kakashi told his team.

'Er we better do it outside.' Sasuke grinned. 'Because they're all in containers the size of Tazuna's living room.'

'N-Nani?!' Tazuna yelped in alarm. 'Oy oy, don't tell me you robbed the whole warehouse...? Gato's gonna know!'

'Not really...we only stole the stuff behind the front that can be seen from the warehouse door. We used the front to hide the fact that the area at the back is spotless.' Naruto told him. 'We have enough food here to feed _about fifty families for three months_.' that info stunned Tazuna's family and Team Gai, aside from their sensei.

'Wow...you guys went busy!' Tenten whistled.

'Well, we plan on raiding the weapons tomorrow...' Sasuke stated as Tenten pounced on him. 'Wah!'

'Lemme into that job! Lemme in, lemme in!' Tenten cried in sheer delight with stars in her eyes. 'What weapons are in there? Tell me!'

'Ask Hinata! She's the one with the X-Ray eyes here, not me!' Tenten pounced on Hinata who squeaked.

'Kyaa!' A lot of people sweatdropped. 'A-ano, there's a variety really and judging by the amount, it's for his band of thugs and there's about 200 of them.' Tazuna paled. 'The weapons are Meteor Hammers, Chigiriki, Jutte, Kanabo, Crossbows, Metsubushi, Bo-hiya, Suntetsu, Otsuchi, Kyoketsu-shoge, various types of swords, Nagamaki, Naginata, Yari, Bisento, Sodegarami, Tsukubo, Sasumata, various explosives and signal flares.'

'Oooh! I want to do shopping!' Tenten practically swooned as if she was swooning over a boy. 'Lemme join in or I'll kill ya!'

'Tenten!' all of Team Gai chided.


	7. Nami no Kuni-Broken Hearts

Sandaime wondered whether to let her out or not but he can't keep her locked up forever, can he? She needed to learn how to be human, not a...robot...

* * *

Nami no Kuni-Broken Hearts

That night, aside from having a luxurious dinner courtesy of a very full pantry, that and Naruto COOKED...

'Yosh, with the amount of food in our hands, we have to distribute the goods to the villagers in secret.' said Kakashi. 'But how secret they can be is the problem...given what we've seen on the streets, they'll mob us and be loud, and alert Gato's lookout outposts. The best decision is for all of us to sneak into houses at night, and distribute the goods evenly as Naruto put it considering she DID say that they stole enough to feed fifty families for three months. There's eight of us, so we can easily cover fifty families in a few sneaky night trips, as well as leaving a note to the bedroom door of adults. We will also put in a large paper written in large letters to make it clear and help sink the message that they should be quiet that we snuck food to them.'

'But sensei, what about the orphans in the streets? Who would feed them as well as the homeless?' Hinata pointed out as Kakashi felt Naruto's stare on him. Kakashi knew he had to word this carefully. He barely got her trust and Sasuke got a good chunk of it.

'Er you guys go back and steal again. All the extra food we have will be gone, given to the whole village you know. We won't have any left, so go and steal again. But tomorrow. It's already so late.' he sighed. 'There might be even night shift guards sleeping in the pantry so that's one thing to watch out for, and I have yet to teach hypnotism to Sasuke so we can't confuse the night shift.' he said. 'If we knock the guards out, they'll report an attack when they wake.'

'Oh...'

'Well, for now, first things first...' and Kakashi eyed Gai. 'Naruto, scan Gai's body and chakra pools. While he may say that he's OK...he might be hiding injuries.'

'N-now why would I do that, eternal rival?' Gai blanched while sweatdropping. Kakashi looked at him blandly.

'I know you TOO well, idiot.' Kakashi deadpanned. 'Proceed.' Naruto's eyes glowed.

'Proceeding with Physiological and Chakra Network System Hacking...' Lee, Neji and Tenten had freaked out looks on their faces on her totally robotic voice as a spectre of herself went into Gai. So were Tazuna and Tsunami. 'Neural Data from Foreign Personal Network Uploading...data defragmented...analysis in progress...complete.' she looked at Gai as she deactivated her power. 'Gai-san, while your chakra pools have mostly recovered, your back muscles, lower leg muscles and forearms are still recovering. 40 percent to go until complete recovery. Further traumatizing the affected areas will definitely warrant a long stay in the hospital. However, if you still want to fight Zabuza, are you prepared for a risk?'

'Ninja missions are always risky.' Neji deadpanned.

'Not that risk, I will teach Hinata the basic medical ninjutsu and I will function as her chakra battery. However, this will risk the two of you as my chakra control is quite unstable because of the fact that I have a big supply of chakra, causing instability in my control process. Hinata might get overflooded and in turn, with such unstable chakra, she'll do more harm than good because of me. _That_ is the risk.' their jaws dropped at this.

'Er um...just teach me the jutsu.' Hinata squeaked while sweating buckets and raising her hands in surrender. 'I'll just tell you when I run out of power. No need to keep refilling me while healing Gai-san. That can work too, right?'

'That's also possible.' said Sasuke. 'Naruto, there's another way to fix Gai without that risk.'

'Oh...I see. Never thought of it.' everybody sweatdropped.

'Jeez, think outside the box for a change instead of relying on too technical terminology.' Sasuke sighed wearily. Naruto gave him a curious look.

'Think-outside-the-box? I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that terminology.'

'It means think of other possibilities.' Sasuke chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, causing her to blush beet red despite her poker face to Kakashi and Gai's amusement, while Team Gai was surprised with the sudden show of closeness. Hinata took out a camera and 'snap!'

'System malfunctioning...system overload...shutdown...' and she fainted.

'...what was that all about?' Lee croaked, blinking many times.

'She said plenty before fainting. Weird!' Tenten exclaimed and not knowing whether to feel incredulous or amazed...Neji stared at the blonde girl in Sasuke's arms.

'Er Naruto-chan has a unique ability to 'hack' into people. Thus she can gain information out of them. She would even know things about you that you will never know about. Your body, personality, memories, everything. However, keeping all that in her head is a risk to her sanity so after uploading all that information, she would download it into Memory Crystals she creates with Chakra and Water as a medium. Upon downloading, she would forget what she uploaded not long ago, as she separates what she learned from her own memory and consciousness, thus restoring balance to her sanity. Anyone with a Mind-Reading technique can use the crystal records afterwards.' Gai explained. 'However, her power gave her the mind and personality of a computer in turn.'

'We're working on ahem, humanizing her but it's a slow progress.' Kakashi said wryly. 'But we're getting there slowly.' he smiled. 'Let's call it a day. Sasuke, take good care of Naruto or your ass is grass.'

To Neji's disbelief, Hinata had some color on her face and her nose bleeding with a dazed expression.

'O-oy...' Kakashi noted the nosebleeding...

"Ye gad...is she a closet pervert?" he thought while snickering. He wondered what she is fantasizing about right now...

xxx

In their room...

Sasuke snickered as he carried his unconscious teammate in. She's not exactly a complete computer. Her humanity is simply self-suppressed as a form of self-preservation. That, and she's a GIRL. Her blushing, passing it off as 'system overload' is proof of this. While he wanted to protect Naruto from Konoha, it's fun seeing her act like an actual girl, yet pass it off as 'malfunction' and 'overload'.

There's still some hope yet.

Although just like any girl, she and possibly Hinata may fall in love with him but luckily for him, they were very competent and serious kunoichi. Not useless waste of space for fangirls who only had the title kunoichi with an empty air to back it up like Ino and Sakura. Naruto was the strongest, that he acknowledged as due to her job and situation, she was compensated 'nicely', that all Kakashi could teach her was kenjutsu as she wanted. And it was she who trained Hinata, while Kakashi had him. And despite being shy and meek, Hinata worked hard with some of her stuttering disappearing day by day. But up to today, she's still shy.

With these two girls, it's clear who he can choose as the girl who could help him rebuild his clan. Hinata's engaged to keep the Byakugan line running and pure after all despite how her family treated her. The problem would be her fiancee. Given the crap she endures from her clan, he knew her future marriage...will not be a happy one. Hinata would most likely bite her tongue and die if it came to that, rather than live an unhappy marital life, while there's a possible good future with him and Naruto. Upon seeing that such a thing was imminent, he knew it will break Hinata who would feel she's doomed to a life of despair. He swore to himself to protect the two girls despite his own lot in life. Unlike the two who had no one, Itachi(now a nukenin) and to an extent, his mother loved him.

He knew what it's like.

He knew what love is. His two teammates, never. They didn't have a caring look cast at them, and Kakashi was obviously trying to show that he cared for the two broken girls, and trying hard to be a father to three misfits. He appreciated that at least...and being appreciated for who he is, not what and where he's from was a fresh change.

xxx

Next morning...

Hinata was up early, going out to explore the island. She would be fine as there's no thugs wandering around. Things were peaceful in here at least.

It gave her a sense of calm and security. Peaceful. A rather deceptive appearance to hide the bitter reality it was in. Wave would have been an ideal place to live in, if not for Gato. She saw a fat white rabbit running around with pinkish eyes-a sign it had albinism. It was so cute and with a pink nose, she went ga-ga over the rabbit, cuddling it. She wished she had a pet like this but one time she found a nest of birds in a tree in the Hyuuga compound, she fed them while the mother was away. After a week, the nest was gone. Then she found a chipmunk on that same tree. She befriended it but the next day, she never saw it again. As much as she wanted to keep the rabbit, she had to let it go.

'Go little one...don't die because of me.' she croaked in a broken voice. 'Because of my clan, I can't even have friends...both human and animal. I'm not allowed to have a heart even if I was disowned. I'll be alone forever...don't die because of me. My pet birds and my chipmunk are gone. My cousin is around...he'll kill you too.' she said softly with tears freely flowing down her cheeks. 'Go away.'

'I think I'll take my rabbit home before that happened.' a voice spoke, startling her out of her reverie and out came an older, pretty girl in a faded pink outfit, carrying an herb basket. 'Although that's pretty sad. And horrible. Your own family would do such a thing to a gentle girl like you?'

'It's complicated.' Hinata sighed gloomily as the older girl picked up her rabbit. 'I'm destined to be alone forever. I knew that. It breaks my heart day after day...yes, I'm engaged but it'll be cold, loveless marriage. As much as I want to die, I can't...I tried...but in the end...I can't do it...either my will will cave in or my guardian would stop me from slitting my wrists when I had the will.' she chuckled bitterly while she wept. 'I can't do it. I can't break free. I can never be free!' she cried. 'They won't let me die and be free!' she screamed as she took her kunai and made a move to stab herself.

Neji who was keeping an eye on her from afar out of duty as a Branch member assigned to her made a move to stop her and was about to jump off the tree he was on, but the girl was faster and slapped the kunai away from her.

'Why?! You too?!' Hinata wailed. 'You won't let me die too!' she cried in despair before sobbing uncontrollably.

'Because it's wrong!' the girl yelled...and by 'her' voice, 'she' just revealed herself to be a BOY. 'If you end your life now, you'll die knowing you never found happiness or love! Shouldn't you live and fight for the life you want? Finding friends, someone to really love? Someone who cares for you? They're somewhere in this world! All you have to do is find them! Don't give up! Look for them! Find them! For all you know they're under your nose!' the boy took a deep breath and let out an exasperated sigh. 'Don't give up, OK? Life may have dealt you cruel cards...but in the end, I'm sure you'll find someone who will give you a warm hand for you to hold on...I would know because I had that kind of life once. I had nobody. I lived in the streets. The dogs were my competition for food in the cans until someone picked me up from the mess I was in and gave me a life and purpose. I am the living proof of what I'm telling you to do.'

'Although due to years of malnutrition...I'm quite short.' he chuckled as he looked at himself. 'I should be fifteen this year and have the height of one. But I'm just a head taller than you. My growth is ruined forever by my childhood. Don't give up now. Someday...you'll find someone who will love you.' he said as he took her in his arms. 'Don't lose hope on life just yet. It's a tough road but you'll meet him...or her. Surely...someday.'

'...if only I had someone like you in Konoha...maybe I would have had a reason to live.' Hinata smiled bitterly, as she wiped her tears from her eyes. 'I'm Hinata. You?'

'I'm Haku.' Haku told her as he picked up his rabbit. 'Be seeing you around, Hinata-san...in hopefully, better circumstances.' he grinned. 'Don't you commit suicide on me again!' and he left.

'Haku...huh?'

On his tree, Neji faced the reality that he was indeed, better off than she is.

xxx

Breakfast time...

'Today's the seventh day...judgment day.' Kakashi frowned. 'Gai, since this is YOUR job and we're just reinforcements, what do you plan to do?'

'My primary concern is that fake Hunter.' Gai frowned. 'I can do well against Zabuza but I don't know the Hunter's skills. We need a team who will join me in the battle of the bridge while you lead a team in raiding Gato's storehouses. Then one of us will stay here. I'm sure Gato's not above using hostages as blackmail.'

'In that case, I will lend you Naruto and Sasuke.' Kakashi told him. 'I need Hinata as she knows the storehouses. In turn, I'll take two of your kids. So who wants to go and who wants to play bodyguard?'

'I'll stay.' Lee offered. 'Tenten wants to see those weapons and do shopping after all.' Kakashi sweatdropped. While not the best reason...

'So it'll be Gai, Naruto, Neji and Sasuke, Hinata and Tenten with me while Lee plays bodyguard for Tsunami-san and Inari. We're all set.' Kakashi smiled.

'Hang on, I need to know their abilities so we'd know what to do against that Hunter. Unknown abilities aside, I must know theirs so we can mix well.' Neji injected quickly.

'My team works well with elemental collaboration.' Kakashi told him. 'Naruto is a Fuuton specialist and Sasuke a Katon and Raiton. Their fire and wind techniques will help against Suiton users as a nicely hot fire fanned with wind can evaporate water. That and Naruto is also a kenjutsu-user while Sasuke is a combat specialist. Hinata is a Suiton user which would help us well in blowing Gato's base to smithereens...she knows how to make flammable oil from a Suiton jutsu and I have some Katon in my stash...'

'Oho? A team of elemental specialists now Kakashi?' Gai raised his hairy eyebrows.

'Well, we're supposed to be a Specialized Frontal Assault Team on Hokage-sama's orders after all.'

'It's decided then.' said Gai. 'Proceed to operations, Teams!'


	8. Nami no Kuni-Mission Commence

Sandaime wondered whether to let her out or not but he can't keep her locked up forever, can he? She needed to learn how to be human, not a...robot...

* * *

Nami no Kuni-Mission Commence

Team Kakashi...

Kakashi and Tenten followed Hinata's lead to Gato's hideout.

'Hinata, tell me everything you know about Gato's base.' Kakashi ordered Hinata.

'Hai...well, as you know Gato seized control of the shipping Industries so he had quite the huge warehouses, and a mini-version of a castle next to it.' Hinata explained. 'Reason for castle is because of his many employees. Well, thugs aside...there's also...ulp...slaves.' Hinata went green. 'Women...and even girls our age.' Tenten gasped and Kakashi narrowed his eyes. 'And I've seen...things...' Kakashi knew what Hinata saw at that moment. It made bile rise to his throat. Here he is, raising three misfits, and the most pure one ended up seeing THOSE?

'OK, we get the picture.' Kakashi growled. 'I think before we rob this place dry, how about we neutralize the thugs and Gato himself, then free the ladies and kids? And we'll be killing girls. You OK with it?'

'Well, I've been killing since last year...it still makes me puke though.' Tenten shivered.

'O-oh no...we'll do it?' Hinata squeaked as she went blue. She knew she's a ninja and will be killing but...so soon?!

'Hinata, a shinobi gets their missions because of scumbags like them.' Kakashi explained. 'Sometimes even we play bad guys too. Whoever side hires us, we must do as they say even if we don't like it. That's the nasty reality of our work, unlike Samurai who works only for good, justice and honor. Right now, we're fighting for the good guys. And the good guys wants us to liberate them from the choke-hold of a corrupted magnate who enjoys using women and teenager girls as toys to keep his men happy. Who knows some of those girls could be the wives AND daughters of the villagers. And we're paid to put them six-feet under. There is no time for hesitation and mercy on your part or you'll be captured and be a toy like those unfortunate souls.' he said softly as he patted Hinata's head. 'And if Gato gets wind that you're a Hyuuga, we can guess what will happen to you. Do not hesitate. Do not show mercy. We're not killing for the heck of it or for sick pleasure, we're killing to protect and save. There's a difference.' Hinata nodded shakily.

'You got five minutes to relax and focus before we move in.' said Kakashi. 'Then use your eyes to see if Zabuza and his Hunter are there. If they're gone to meet Gai's team as planned, we move in.' the girls nodded and waited until Hinata calmed down. She then used her eyes to look into Gato's base to check.

'They're about to leave. We wait for fifteen minutes as I don't know if they'll walk their way out or leave the ninja way.' Hinata told Kakashi and Tenten who nodded.

'Good. Turn your eyes off to conserve chakra.' Kakashi instructed and they waited for fifteen minutes...

Hinata checked Gato's base again after that. They were gone and nowhere near them. But...

'Sensei, Zabuza and the Hunter are gone, but...for some reason, Gato is talking to all 200 thugs in a huge room...and laughing about something.' Hinata reported.

'I can guess what they're planning.' Kakashi sighed. 'The same thing happened to me five times some years back. Backstabbing by client is also common for us shinobi who have high bounties. Especially nukenin. Zabuza is worth 29 million ryo by the Black List Community. So kids, if you're EVER chucked out on missions without us adults, always consider this nasty possibility that you can be backstabbed any time by the clients, if they took a shine to you. Hinata, Neji and Sasuke are from known clans with very desired bloodlines. Tenten and Naruto will easily go to slave trade for their looks and developing bodies for sick perverts who like them young.' Tenten and Hinata went blue from the very picture of it.

'Er what about Lee?' Tenten asked him.

'Er sorry but it's rare for boys to be spared unless they got something like money or kekkei genkai.' Kakashi told her. 'Lee is neither. He'll either be a labor slave or killed. For now, while they're still in a room...all three of us must go all out. I will shut the doors with a technique of mine...then we go all out. Capiche?'

'Got it.' said Tenten.

Hinata gulped.

xxx

At the bridge...

Gai, Neji, Naruto and Sasuke waited for their enemies to come.

Well, Neji was seeing one thing wrong.

'We're here to fight yet why are you wearing a dress?' he twitched as their enemy wasn't here yet. 'A sleeveless dress a civilian would wear in a cold place like this?'

'I fight better in a dress, Neji-san.' Naruto explained. 'Sleeves and pants and even shorts are so restricting I cannot move well.'

'Give it up Hyuuga-boy. We TRIED and failed to make her wear pants or shorts.' Sasuke deadpanned. 'She doesn't care about people getting a free peep. All she cares is moving at her maximum without the hindrances she stated to fight at her best. And she's pretty scary.' he grinned, remembering how she tried to kill Kakashi while naked. 'She's a rare 'serious kunoichi'.'

'I see...how has Hinata-sama been on your team?'

'Well, Suiton Jutsu aside, Naruto personally trains her skills while Kakashi handles me. So ask her.' Neji turned to look at Naruto whose eyes glowed.

'Searching Neural Network. File: Hyuuga Hinata. Accessing...' Neji threw Sasuke a baffled look and the other boy shrugged. Next thing they knew, Naruto grabbed Neji's head. 'Neural Visual Projector activating.'

'Oh come on, that's the Yamanaka Clan Telepathy technique.' Gai deadpanned with a chuckle as Neji saw Hinata's training under Kakashi before her.

'Meh...that's how she normally is but training had to come first before teaching her how to be a human girl.' Sasuke sighed as Naruto held onto Neji's head for quite some time. Neji had seen Hinata's training with his own eyes and she's now a far cry from the weakling girl she used to be. But she was still no Uchiha Itachi as the clan hoped, but she got better.

'So, you're here and right on time.' Zabuza's gruff voice as he and the Hunter appeared through the mists. 'Although I don't recognize the new faces.'

'Oh worry not, rival number two!' Gai cried enthusiastically with the good guy pose. 'These kids are just as excellent! Now then, shall we play and make nice?'

'Haaa?!'

'Neji, I don't understand Gai-lingo.' Sasuke groused out.

'He means we fight till one of us drops. That way we're satisfied.' Neji explained.

'Oh so THAT'S what he means.' Zabuza swore as he glanced at his partner and whispered. 'Let's just finish this fast. I don't want to deal with him EVER again!' he grunted in annoyance.

'I agree...a vacation is in order. Far away from this...strange man.' the Hunter whispered back as they prepared themselves.

'Kiddies, make nice with Zabuza-kun's young friend. We adults will have a youthful time ourselves!' Gai chimed enthusiastically, causing Neji to go green.

'YOU IDIOT! THAT SECOND SENTENCE CAME OUT _WRONG_!' he yelled in annoyance with three angry veins on his temple. It took a few seconds to what Gai said and what he said to sink in...

'O-oh god I apologize, Zabuza-kun!' Gai looked green himself, Zabuza looked READY to kill him, Sasuke was on the verge of fainting. Haku, under that Hunter mask pictured Zabuza and Gai doing the deed and he nearly threw up his lunch, and forced to swallow it back down. Naruto didn't understand what was going on due to her limited intelligence regarding human relationships and anything sexual.

'Can't we just get this over with?' Haku sighed wearily. He almost sounded _whining_.

xxx

Back to Kakashi's Team...

Kakashi's suspicions were right on the money, while they killed Gato and his thugs.

He had to deal with two preteens puking out Naruto's good cooking. He wondered if Naruto was here, no doubt she wouldn't even bat an eyelash and finish this job in ten seconds flat.

'Well, you kids got twenty minutes to recover.' Kakashi told them. 'We get out of this room, and you girls can rest in the hall before pilfering the storage. I'll free the slaves.' he said as they left the 'Meeting Room' and shut the door in.

'Gah, even after a year I'm still not used to this.' Tenten swore as she spat the last aftertaste of puke in her mouth.

'I guess we're too far gone now.' Hinata whimpered as she looked at her blood-soaked hands.

'Not really,' said Tenten. 'Gai-sensei said that as long as we regret that we kill, we're still human. Only monsters enjoy and take delight in killing.' she said. 'He said we should just think that we're soiling our hands so nobody else has to do it. Then again, we're feeding a village with Blood Money...I mean, we kill to get paid, and use said money to pay the bills right?' she said wearily. 'We get blood money on jobs like this. This is more than those stupid-ass D-Ranks for lazy jackasses we do at home.'

'But I still don't like it.' Hinata sighed. 'We should pilfer that storage already. Focus on the food before weapons. The people need food more than weapons.'

'Awww...looks like my honeys will have to wait.' the older girl pouted. They then proceeded to rob the food stores as much as their scrolls could manage before making their trip back to the village...and doing this for about five more times...exhausted the girls into staying at Tazuna's house, wanting food. Tsunami is glad to oblige the girls as they practically gave away a lot of food to their village. Enough to feed them a YEAR!

As for Kakashi...

He came to a grisly sight.

While the teenage girls still have hope in salvation, the older women don't.

Hinata told him about the drug storehouse, and even the kids say the women are very, VERY turned out. Left naked with fluids of sex all over them, basking in the afterglow of who-knows-how-long rape. And they looked like they reached nirvana or something.

'Sigh...alright ladies, spill.' Kakashi asked the teenagers after he provided them sheets to cover themselves. 'What drug is used on these women? They're so turned out I doubt they can be rehabilitated even by Tsunade-sama.'

'Well...training, they say.' one of the girls said. 'The older women got so addicted with the drugs they begged more in exchange for sex and behave real well. They can't live without it anymore. Now that they're well-trained, they'll be ready to sell to whorehouses tomorrow.' Kakashi looked ready for murder.

'You've GOT to be joking.' Kakashi swore. 'Any of these ladies your neighbors or mothers or something?'

'Eh no? Who knows where they're from but we're from the village...'

'I guess I better euthanize these women.' Kakashi remarked, much to the teens' horror. 'Don't worry, not you. You girls on the other hand, are going home. I'm sure that seeing you alive will put some smiles on your families' faces.'

The teenagers cheered.

xxx

Back to Gai's Team...

Gai was having the time of his life with Zabuza, while the kids...

Haku was stumped. A girl who could cut through his ice like hot knife to butter with her swords, so his Makyou Hyoushou was useless, thus Hyuuga Boy and Uchiha Boy are dealing with him. But nonetheless, he was too good for both of them. 'That leaves you.' Haku spoke as he faced Naruto who didn't really do anything but make his ice techniques useless. 'Why did you not help your teammates?'

'Pointless. You aim not to kill but knock out.' Naruto told him as he looked at the pincushions that were once Neji and Sasuke. 'If you were aiming to kill, I would have interfered. However, this serves my purpose.'

'What do you mean?' Haku croaked, perplexed. While he's astonished that she figured him out, she let it happen anyway?

'Like a typical Genin, they think it'll be easy because they came from prestigious families and got too overconfident, severely hampering their judgment capabilities. I decided to step back and allow them to face reality that there is always someone stronger than you and your teacher no matter what lineage you came from. Or in this case, three against one. Such arrogance will justly give them their just desserts. They must learn this lesson at least from you. An enemy who aims not to kill but just merely doing his obligations. Had they met a person far worse than you, they would be dead and learn that lesson in their graves.'

'So you seem to understand our world well, miss.' Haku commented and Naruto nodded.

'Affirmative.' said Naruto. 'Will you fight me?'

'Well no.' Haku sighed. 'Like you said I'm just doing my job. I'm not one for fighting. All I have to do now is wait for Zabuza-san to finish his job.'

'I see...then I shall remove the ice pins from my companions. I believe they'll be out for quite some time.' and they waited, as the men were...too vocal in their battle.

The battle ended up, a tie. Both men dead on their feet from exhaustion and injuries.

'Er can you deal with the eccentric one?' Haku asked Naruto. 'I'd really rather not deal with him.'

'He's my superior officer anyway.' Naruto quipped.

Haku pitied the Konoha Genin for having a crazy boss like Gai. How are they still sane?


	9. Nami no Kuni-Beauty and the Beast

Sandaime wondered whether to let her out or not but he can't keep her locked up forever, can he? She needed to learn how to be human, not a...robot...

* * *

Nami no Kuni-Beauty and the Beast

At the Bridge...

Haku, Neji and Sasuke weren't too happy that while intended for good, were unknowingly set up by Naruto to learn a good lesson.

Gai in fact, gave her a talking to-because she had the enemy do it for her while Zabuza approved of her approach. In his opinion, when it comes to training, no kiddie gloves are allowed.

Naruto simply shrugged it off and latched onto Sasuke, while still holding her swords. Ouch. While the blade was safely out of reach, the thick handguards are digging into him rather painfully...

'Well, I don't think she'll get it for a while so let's go home for a nice hot meal.' said Gai, when he saw that she really didn't care.

'Let's go Haku.' Zabuza ordered as their respective parties left. They however, are surprised when they came home to a bloodied base.

'Er Zabuza-sama? What the heck?' Haku croaked as they looked at dead bodies everywhere. What happened here?

'Who gives a shit, let's raid his vaults!'

xxx

Back at Tazuna's House...

Team Gai was the last to come back.

'Yo! What happened to you guys?' Kakashi asked Gai as Team Gai practically struggled to get back to the house because Gai dragged himself in his state while carrying Neji while Naruto carried Sasuke.

'It's a long story...' Gai deadpanned as he explained what went on at the bridge.

'I see. Naruto, that's a huge risk you took.' Kakashi told her sternly.

'I know killing intent well. I've been exposed to it every day after all.' Naruto explained blandly as Kakashi and Gai inwardly stiffened. 'That boy never had any so I know he's safe enough to teach Neji-san and Sasuke-san. A person with no malice is harmless. I would still sense malice from a malicious person despite their efforts to suppress it. That boy literally had none. He's just fighting us because it's his job and he ended it by putting Neji-san and Sasuke-san to sleep.'

'Is she that sensitive?' Tenten crowed, impressed.

'A-ano, what's malice?' Lee piped up.

'Oh, you want to know?' Naruto asked Lee who nodded.

Big mistake as when Naruto flared her killing intent, the whole house was on it's knees, suffocating and shaking in sheer terror and fright and 'seeing' their deaths. Her eyes were even glowing!

'O-OK! OK! I GET YOUR POINT! STOOOOP!' Lee wailed as Naruto stopped.

Tazuna's hair went whiter. The others were shaking in terror

'That's what malice is, Lee-san.' Naruto told him as if she was lecturing. 'You may meet enemies with a more potent ki than mine so may as well taste it beforehand, so you will not freeze in battle.'

'Eep...h-hai...'

"I don't think we'll meet anyone whose ki can overwhelm hers..." Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Eternal Rival, what the hell are you teaching her?" Gai shuddered. For a cute girl to emit Kage-Level malice was wrong in his book.

The other genins were frozen stiff and scared shitless. Kakashi and Gai knew they HAD to fix this.

'How the hell did you do that...?' Sasuke gasped after recovering from sheer terror.

'Oh...it's easier said than done though. You must have a pure desire to kill and mix that intent into chakra and then flare it at the target. As you are now, chances of producing it is 50-50.'

xxx

Up in their rooms...

Due to Neji and Sasuke's situations, they are in bed rest for a week. Naruto was tending to Sasuke pretty much after Hinata gave her verdict about the two temporarily-paralyzed boys, with Tenten and Lee tending to Gai and Neji respectively. Kakashi was giving Hinata extra training on their extra week in Tazuna's house, and spending time with her since he was pretty worried about her reaction to first kills.

During that week...

Sasuke swore he saw a house wife in his robotic teammate. She tended to him in every way imaginable while staying silent, even in the baths and had no care about seeing him naked, and him seeing her naked. While he DID look away out of politeness, he could see the figure Hinata envied her for. And her breasts, while not too big, was just right...for his hands. He could picture himself touching her chest and her ass at their current selves. After she bathes him, she lets him sit on the bathroom tiles so it's her turn. He could see literally everything and she had slight signs of nether hair growing, and it's just as blonde as her hair.

He longed to touch it for some reason. Damn Kakashi for making him read porn. Now he's fantasizing about his teammate! After bathing, she towels him dry before herself, and dresses him first before herself. Fanservice for a week straight!

On the sixth day, when he regained movement on his limbs...

'Naruto.' he called as Naruto brought him breakfast upstairs.

'Yes?' she quickly looked at him before sitting by his side.

'Do you know what a kiss is?'

'...negative.' Sasuke inwardly smirked at this. He reached for her face and kissed her on the left cheek near her lips, surprising her, but he took advantage of her slightly open mouth and went in for it. With tongue. Naruto could feel him gently and sensually rub her inside she responded in kind, and both were losing themselves in the kiss, that Naruto lied down on the bed with Sasuke dragging himself over her and he gently fulfilled his fantasies of her while making sure she would not freak out. She was nearly raped once after all.

Although in this case...she clearly enjoyed it and not once did she 'shut down'. He played with her body as gently as he could, enacting the deeds in the book. And even the robot girl got so turned on she was mewling helplessly, lost in the bliss of pleasure. Wow, for his first time he did good! The only thing he can't do was 'all the way' as he's too small. Well, there's that, at least.

'I'm such a bad boy, neh, Naruto.' Sasuke purred as he sucked her breasts. 'I got dessert first before breakfast.'

'So am I dessert from now on, Sasuke-san?' Naruto asked him with a blush, despite her poker face.

'We do it every night, my house, from now on. Hell, move in with me!' Sasuke smirked. The blush got darker. 'It'll be our little...secret.' Sasuke purred as he kissed her.

Naruto liked this very much. She wouldn't mind being this man's...toy. She found it so pleasurable she wondered if she can happily get it every day.

However, the door wasn't THAT closed.

Tenten saw EVERYTHING. Her eyes were wide from disbelief, incredulousness and morbid astonishment as she just saw a beast and a willing 'toy' at play.

"He's a BEAST!"

xxx

On that sixth day, Tenten couldn't focus at all.

Heck, even taking care of Neji made her go red.

'Tenten, you sick?' Neji asked her with a worried frown.

'Not I'm not sick!' she said quickly in almost a screechy voice as she wound up roughly toweling him dry to his dismay, wondering what's on her case. Sure she takes care of Neji but Lee has the job of bathing him. However, that's not the case regarding Sasuke's care. With Kakashi training Hinata full-time, it was Naruto who does everything for the crippled lone boy on the team.

Including...that. 'Hey Neji...' Tenten asked Neji.

'W-what is it?' he asked, slightly annoyed and recovering from Tenten's momentary fit.

'Tonight, and tomorrow without stopping, keep an eye on Sasuke and Naruto will ya? Byakugan.' Tenten told him. 'I'm suspecting something about those two...'

'What're you suspecting?' Neji asked her curiously, and what he got was an awkward disposition and a blush on his teammate's face.

'...about a beast mauling a beauty. Just please, just this once, OK? I really need to know!' Tenten told him as she shook his shoulders. Neji rolled his eyes.

'I don't get what you're playing at, but fine.' "Just to shut her up." he thought. Whenever Tenten focused on something, she will not stop until she got satisfied. Good with and for shinobi training but everything else, regarding anything gossip or whatever she suspects, she often asks him to use his eyes.

Neji would regret that. Soon.

xxx

That lunch time...when they were well enough to finally have lunch downstairs although their motor functions could still use some work.

Tenten subtly observed Sasuke and Naruto who were eating next to each other. They were closer than personal space would allow. Hinata was just as close to Kakashi and she looked like she was enjoying herself immensely. Neji knew this is a far cry from the girl who tried to commit suicide not long ago because she wasn't alone anymore and animatedly chatting with Kakashi. Stuttering long gone.

And that night...after dinner, he activated his Byakugan. Naruto was bathing Sasuke and he practically bled at the sight of her well-developed body...and after a bath...they practically made out in the showers! He was so shocked he couldn't turn his Byakugan off, and saw EVERYTHING. Sure he got the talk but this takes the cake. The Uchiha heir is a frigging PERVERT and his teammate allows him to play with her. And they weren't satisfied with the bathroom thingy...

They continued in their room...and more. They kept up at it till very, very late at night.

He had no idea what to feel or how to bloody react after watching a live porn show.

He'll blame Tenten for this. In the meantime, he looked for Hinata. Hinata was fast asleep. However, her nightwear of choice? A white bustier with matching lacy THONGS and stockings supported by garters. The sight itself was very erotic in itself, especially as she had bigger breasts and ass than Tenten and Naruto combined. What on earth happened to her pajamas and since when did she take to wearing lingerie? Note that she's shaved down there too. What sort of team is Kakashi raising, a team of...perverts?

At least she's hugging a teddy bear...where'd it come from?

xxx

Next day was the day to go home. Thank GOD. Neji noted that Kakashi's team didn't want to go home just yet. There's this...atmosphere of dread, annoyance and disgust on Naruto and Sasuke's face when Gai cheerfully announced, 'Time to go home kids!'

'Sensei, can't we stay in Tanigakure?' Hinata asked Kakashi who scratched his head.

'Er kids, we are Konoha shinobi. We have to work in Konoha, report to Konoha and live in Konoha but I'll see what I can do.'

'Yay!'


	10. Not-so-home-sweet-home

Sandaime wondered whether to let her out or not but he can't keep her locked up forever, can he? She needed to learn how to be human, not a...robot...

* * *

Not-so-home-sweet-home

Konoha, two days later, now that it's just ninja there without a civvie company...

Gai and Kakashi dismissed their kids, while they go and give their report themselves.

Needless to say, while Hinata had gone home to the apartment she shared with Kurenai...Sasuke and Naruto had other plans.

She moved in with him. After all, in her sealing scroll, she DID seal her CLOSET in...so she practically moved in with him to his apartment. Why apartment? He refused to live in the Uchiha Clan Compound. Bad memories there, duh...his apartment was big and spacious, fit for those with huge pockets. And he's pretty wealthy, since his clan's wealth now belongs to him. He could easily afford an apartment suite like this one.

Well, Sasuke now had not only a loyal lover, but an all-around woman he knew would make a good wife candidate, once he 'trained' her to fit the role. Nevermind her 'programming'-she's beautiful, loyal, a GREAT COOK and knows what he likes best in food, very attentive to his needs, very clean in housekeeping, great in bed and one hell of a fighter. All he has to do is to ensure that she stays, and he's stronger than her. It'll be weird if the wife is stronger than her husband after all. Kakashi would give him the power he needs, he's been downright nasty and sadistic these past six months.

Right now, she's purring like a cat in their position in the couch.

It helps that he was the first person who was kind to her. Sure, at first Kakashi made it a mission but he wants this girl for real and for keeps. He'll be damned if some other man got this prize!

xxx

Hokage's Office...

'Kakashi, what of the three genin in your care?' Sandaime asked him, now that Gai was gone.

'Who's first?' Kakashi asked him, his visible eye looking amused, sparkling with mirth.

'Naruto.' Sandaime groused out. 'To me she's important as she is the child I abysmally failed in so I'm concerned about her well-being the most.' he grunted. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

'Well, that 'programming' is slowly but surely disappearing, Hokage-sama.' Kakashi told him. 'She's learning how to smile and care for others...albeit in a rather unorthodox way.' he chuckled. 'She also remembered how to cry again. She was very happy that Sasuke offered to give her what she never had the chance to have. What we take for granted as we grow up, is luxury to her. Sasuke offered to let her cuddle with him and she cried.' he said softly. 'She didn't think she had any tears left either.' the old Hokage had a sad smile at this.

'And?'

'The 'doll face' is cut in half. She smiled again although just a little. Think of the tiniest smile you can make.' Kakashi continued as he sat on a chair. 'She also ahem, began treating Sasuke well. His food portions are bigger than ours, and only his rice had bits of tomatoes and umeboshi.' he chuckled. 'Although she had no qualms about modesty...she sure had no problems fighting naked.' he shuddered. 'While we camped in the forest and I'm simply teaching Sasuke how to be a man while I chucked the girls to bathe in the river, Sasuke yelled that I'm being a pervert.'

'You ARE a pervert.' Sandaime deadpanned. 'You're reading Jiraiya's books!' Kakashi looked sheepish.

'Ehehe...well, when he yelled that I'm a pervert since I'm giving him romance lessons, Naruto charged in, swords ready, and stated that the Kunoichi told her to give perverts a world of pain. She chased me around despite her state, trying to maim me...in her birthday suit. I tried to explain but it took a while until she's convinced.' he shivered. 'I nearly lost my head ten times! Makes me wonder how the hell did the Department teach her.' he exclaimed in horror before shaking his head. 'She's a lot closer to Sasuke now. I don't know what he did, but he mostly gained a good chunk of her trust and loyalty.'

'Next is Sasuke. He's grown to genuinely care for his female teammates, since he could relate to them in a rather morbid way.' Kakashi sighed. 'He...he despises the villagers.'

'Nani?!' Sandaime gasped in alarm as he burst from his seat. The hidden ANBU stared at Kakashi, egging him to continue.

'He got angry about the village when Naruto told him of her childhood. He got the idea that if you're an orphan from a clan, you're treated like a king or queen. Sasuke had the best deals, discounts and shopping wares in incredibly, unbelievably low prices, and the whole village catering to him in obvious ass-kissing. But to Naruto, he feels that if an orphan is a 'nobody', nobody gives a shit about them. The beatings, and that near-rape moment irked him and that nobody cared nor adopted her-he didn't know the truth as to why obviously. He was angry for her sake and got protective of her. He opened that up to me during training and said that Naruto told him that the world of the streets was hell wherein an orphan could get mauled, beaten or killed anytime, the world she lived in which further angered him. He also cares for Hinata as he could relate to her. Both of them were the unfavorite of their families. They ignored him in favor of Itachi and Hinata was disowned and cast out for failing to be like Itachi, and favored her little sister Hanabi, with the kid in question unaware of what her elders were doing. The girls are looking up to him as their emotional crutch since he practically promised them that he would protect them from Konoha itself, and demanded that I train him harder so he could.'

'Naruto and Hinata never knew love. Only the darkness in humanity. Itachi, before his betrayal was the only person in his family who loved him, and his mother to a limited extent since she too, fawned over Itachi.' Kakashi continued. 'While treating the girls equally, it's obvious that he is closer to Naruto who doesn't even know what a hug is or what it's for. He lets her sleep with him in his room actually and I often see Sasuke hold Naruto close to him.'

'Then there's Hinata. The girl was so broken it was hard to pick her up.' Kakashi groaned. 'She was a stuttering mess, her self-esteem and self-worth non-existent, and was afraid that if she screws up, I'd give her a stink eye too. I assured her I wasn't like that. I had to become a big brother overnight, while teaching and training her. Encouraging and giving her my attention all the way. Slowly, she's getting better but she sometimes cries at night. I caught her one time trying to slit her wrists, and I had to stop her every other night.' the old Sandaime looked horrified and very disturbed. The ANBU now had gossip material for HQ.

'No way...for real?'

'For real.' Kakashi sighed. 'She feels she is so worthless as a human being, believing that even I would give up on her and leave her too. I had to barge in and stop her to the point that I'm sleeping in the same room as she is on the floor. Well, with me around, she stopped but she's still crying.' he said sadly. 'I told her that as long as I'm around, I would protect her and love her. That as long as there's one person who cares, you will be saved. I held onto that promise for her sake. It took a month for her to stop crying in her sleep. Gaining her trust was second-most-difficult. Me, a 26 year old guy became father to three misfits. On our fifth month, she started smiling for real. Her stutters are gone and she can finally look at us in the face. Naruto then trained her in combat and taught her a few things, while I had to focus on Sasuke to awaken his Sharingan and raise his combat skills. The girls got along well to a good extent, with Hinata having a semi-friend in Naruto, due to the latter's personality. Her relationship with Sasuke was that of trust on his promise that he would never leave them and he would protect them. But her memories of her upbringing would forever haunt her. She still gets nightmares sometimes. She's a tykebomb wherein if you do something wrong, she'll break down again.'

'All these kids want is love and a warm home to go back to. A place where nobody would hurt them ever again. A place where they're normal.' Kakashi sighed. 'Hinata complained about going back here and wanted us to work and live in Tanigakure. Between training, I was advertising our team for D-Ranks for money as well for our stay. The villagers there treated them kindly and equally. The streets were safe to walk in for Naruto's case. The kids liked their stay there very much. Heck, they even liked Nami no Kuni despite it's impoverished state! And when Gai cheerfully said 'time to go home', there's this dark aura of gloom coming out of my team. They hate it here! It's no longer 2/3...make that 3/3. It's up to the villagers, Hokage-sama.' Kakashi told him grimly. 'If they push these kids to the brink of their psychological, emotional and mental limits, I don't know what they'll do. I was able to fix the damage the villagers did to an extent although Sasuke's the one who mostly fixed Naruto, but I'm just one man here. One man who cares for those kids. What can one man do, against hundreds of idiots? I need help here.' he cried in exasperation.

'...I will think about that, Kakashi-kun.' Sandaime said wearily as he rested his temple on his entwined hands. 'Dismissed.' Kakashi left via Shunshin. 'Dear me...this is worser than I thought.' he muttered.

xxx

At Sasuke's house...

Due to a six-month disappearance, there's a thick layer of dust everywhere. Sasuke helped Naruto in cleaning up his apartment and furniture so it can be livable again. After all, it'll be their home for a long while...it took them hours from top to bottom. Sasuke took his bedroom and living room while Naruto took the bathroom and kitchen.

'Mission complete, Sasuke-san.' Naruto told him.

'Whew, what a job, huh?' Sasuke chuckled. 'I would have hired a D-Rank but I fear some of my things might go missing, courtesy of a thieving fangirl wanting a souvenir from my house..' he snorted. 'I swear, what a plague.'

'...I got something better.' Naruto smiled at him. Well, her tiny, TINY smile. 'They may know of the famous Uchiha Sasuke but...I got the real Sasuke-san. The Sasuke-san as a person, not those exaggerated words they revere you in. The real Sasuke-san Hinata-san and I saw. We want the real you, not the superficial you they foolishly worship.'

'I want only the two of you, the rest can rot for all I care.' Sasuke grunted airily before scoffing. 'I believe a shower is in order before we re-stock our pantry...then training.'

xxx

Hinata had the same idea in training. However, she sought Kakashi in his house. She needed those weights and she wanted to spar with him.

'Sensei, you home?' Hinata piped up as she poked her head into the window. She saw Kakashi taking out...rotting foodstuff with a plastic bag over his head, tied tight with a cloth around his neck. God, that must stink!

'Er yes, I'm home and phewww...about to die from the stink. Bleech.' Kakashi gagged. 'I would hire a Genin for D-Rank, but I don't really got the cash right now and clean this stinky fridge myself. I think the smell went through the plastic bag I'm wearing...'

'Or maybe it got stuck in your scent-memory.' Hinata giggled as she went in. 'I'll help but you train me afterwards!' Kakashi smiled.

'Sure thing kiddo. Let me wage war with my house first.' he said. 'I got a thick wall of dust bunnies to take down and spiders in position from their webs.'

xxx

Sasuke took note that Naruto wore a Henge in shopping and was wary of every alley and corner. There's even smeared blood on her tekko where her short swords are sealed in. He inwardly sighed. Back to this, huh? She was also wary of the shopkeeper who doted on Sasuke and practically cut the total price of their shopping by half. After being polite and cordial to the shopkeeper, they hurried home.

He wondered if she lived with this for eleven straight years...

On the plus side, she seemed happy now that they're at home again, and cook their dinner. It had been a trying day. They got home at morning, spent up till afternoon cleaning his house and a shower...and they're still tired! But somehow, not her. Naruto could work still, without complaining of sore anything. 'Er Naruto? We worked all day since getting back here...aren't you tired one bit?' he asked her.

'No. I've had enough leg training since I was three.' Sasuke blanched at that. 'Although getting caught hurts a lot.' double blanch. 'My muscles are used to pain tolerance.'

'...I get your point.' he sighed in exasperation. 'Just that...tell me whenever there's something wrong.' he told her. 'I promised you, didn't I?'

'I know.' Naruto smiled at him sadly. 'It's just that I'm still having a difficult time registering...that someone actually cares. I lived in hate for many years.'

'I see.'


	11. Chuunin Exams

Sandaime wondered whether to let her out or not but he can't keep her locked up forever, can he? She needed to learn how to be human, not a...robot...

* * *

Chuunin Exams

A month more passed by, which Naruto spent by ahem, interrogating the moles they saved just for her, the ones Inoichi and Ibiki couldn't crack, that is. Konoha got more anal about security since. People posing as merchants were chucked to the T and I to verify whether they're the real deal or shinobi pretending to be merchants. Their wares checked, and their ANBU Genjutsu Specialists were now guarding every notable entrance and exit of the village, much to the happiness of the now ex-eternal gate guardians, Kotetsu and Izumo who finally got better jobs. They even danced Hallelujah on the streets, much to numerous snickering.

And at the third week of this current month...foreigners who wanted to be in for the Chuunin Exams were thoroughly checked, but not interrogated. However...all ANBU descended on a certain Kusa Genin when their chakra levels were that of high Jounin and Sannin Levels and even the Hokage joined in, when Sannin in question, was Orochimaru. And they barely managed to get rid of him too into fleeing.

Baki the Suna Jounin thought, so much for investigating Konoha. Their security is extremely tight these days...the invasion planned, is impossible. Gaara was off the hook on this 'chakra measuring search' as he is a Jinchuuriki. Naturally, he'll have more chakra than any kage in the world. But what surprised him, was the girl the ANBU was with.

She was around Gaara's age with the ability to sniff out moles pretending to be who they were supposed to be. He and his team got lucky that they managed to slip. This mission is now...impossible.

xxx

'Sooo, how's work, Naruto?' Kakashi asked her. On the week she was gone, he spent his time training the two up for snuff.

'The Chuunin Entrants are checked...and we had to chase away the Sannin Orochimaru.' Naruto reported as Kakashi froze. 'When we interrogated his supposed teammates who were posing as Kusa Genin...their target is Sasuke-san.' Sasuke gasped at this. 'So I suspect that our team will be closely watched from now on, and Sasuke-san's home watched by ANBU changing shifts.'

'You've got to be kidding, what would a Sannin want from me?' Sasuke sputtered in horror.

'People in the higher-ups and I know by default due to my job, that the Sannin's ambition is to master every jutsu in the world.' Naruto explained. 'He even dabbled in illegally unethical and amoral experiments to achieve immortality to see through his first goal. With your Sharingan in possession, all you have to do is look, then it's copy-paste in your mind in an instant. He wants your eyes to make his goal easier...or in the event that he loses your eyes, he'll force Kunoichi on you to have your children to get Sharingan Children to get 'spare eyes'.'

'There's no way in hell I'll let that happen!' Sasuke cried, horrified at the ramifications his eyes could cause. And he would be raped many times over to get girls pregnant for his children's eyes? Shit!

'And _that's_ why we'll up our security during this event.' said Kakashi. 'And in our missions too. We'll be training harder for this.'

'Hai.' his team chorused.

'We'll begin. We'll only rest on weekends. Usual order!' Kakashi took Sasuke while Naruto took Hinata.

xxx

Hinata noted that...she's been a growing girl lately. Her body was changing...and her bras don't fit her anymore. Sighing, she went to buy new bras that fit her new size. Under Naruto's advice, she should wear clothes that frees her shoulders and arms more so she could utilize her Jyuuken to it's full extent and unleash her flexibility to it's full potential. So sleeveless clothing it is. She bought a hooded zip-up top that showed her midriff. The hood was white and the rest of it red-violet with a silver zipper. She also bought a matching micro mini skirt, and black cycling shorts that was just two inches longer than the skirt. She then paired it with purple knee high boots. Her hands had black fingerless gloves similar to Kakashi's. Her hitai-ate was no longer there. Her symbol was on her gloves' metal plating.

Naruto on the other hand, wore a greek-style, form-fitting halter dress that ended in a knee-length skirt with a high slit on the right with yellow accents, and a yellow waist band. She also wore baggy baby blue leggings and arm warmers that hid most of her tekko. Modesty was out of the question, as the top area of her dress, covered only her breasts. The middle of her chest, her sides and her back to an extent, was exposed. Her hair was on a half-pony with the rest of it bound at the tip with a heavy-looking clip.

Sasuke found the changes VERY likeable on his part. His teammates were attractive and curvaceous he was sure they'd turn many eyes, he'll give them that. He too, decided to change his clothes. He wore a dark maroon shirt with a plunging neckline, a black choker, leather black armlet that had the Uchiha symbol, spandex black arm warmers, black combat pants tucked into his boots. His spiky black hair was parted from the left.

While Kakashi was OK with the outfit changes, he had a near apoplexy with Naruto's choice of outfit. It was too...too...exposed and left little to one's imagination. 'Naruto, change that dress!'

'No.'

'Change it! It's too showy and exposed!' Kakashi choked out. He didn't want those with XY Chromosomes to get any ideas.

'Part of my job, so no.'

'You're too young for THAT part of a Kunoichi's job! Wait until you're 16 to wear that thing!' Kakashi practically begged.

'I was told that when a ninja graduates from training, they're adults in the eyes of the law.' Naruto recited. 'So I can wear this dress.' Kakashi looked floored as the rule was used against him. Sasuke snorted in amusement

'She got you there.' Hinata giggled. 'Change the rules if you want to.'

'...I need a drink.' Kakashi sighed wearily. 'Just be careful around men, Naruto. You're practically asking for it in that dress. You too, Hinata. You're...more grown-up physically than any girl your age.'

'Hai...'

xxx

And so, at home...

'You wore this dress on purpose so I can play with you easily...am I right?' Sasuke purred as he was now easily able to strip his girlfriend naked and knead her breasts like bakers would with dough. She was clearly enjoying the attention. She may be expressionless in all else, but she could express 'sex emotions' real well...with the right 'training'.

'Yes...' Naruto gasped as she was tied to his bed...although in the height of pleasure, she could effortlessly snap the thickest ropes with sheer strength alone to tightly embrace her lover and wrap her legs around him as well. 'Sasuke-san...a year from now or two I can possibly have your baby. Will you want to keep it?' she asked him with honest curiosity.

'I'll want to keep it of course...if it's from a woman I care about.' he kissed her.

'I'm glad to hear that.'

Well, the ANBU in the vents had too much information now...and since when did kids start acting like this? Of course, the Hokage had a near heart-attack...

xxx

A week from now, it begins.

Academy, Room 301.

'Sasuke-kuuun!' Ino and Sakura who were on Teams 8 and 10 respectively launched themselves on their crush...although they were effortlessly subdued by Hinata and Naruto into the floor. 'Gah!'

'What's the big idea?!' Sakura screeched angrily.

'You are embarrassing Konoha Kunoichi before these foreigners with your actions.' Hinata spoke coolly as many eyes were on them. 'Do you know that the actions of just a single person can stigmatize everyone else by default? With your attitude just now, I bet everyone thinks that Naruto and I are just like you by default. Loud fangirls. Something we're not.'

'Don't worry Hinata, we redeemed ourselves just as quick.' Naruto reassured her. 'If they don't get it...we'll just have to show them how different...we are.' she blasted the whole room with her ki. Most of the people in the room suffocated from her pressure, with the only unaffected people being her teammates, and Sabaku no Gaara, a fellow Jinchuuriki who looked at her in sadistic glee.

"That girl is dangerous!" was what everybody else thought, however.

'Alright brats, that's enough!' Ibiki barked as he and a legion of Chuunins appeared behind the black-clad man dressed in gray uniforms. 'I'm your first examiner Morino Ibiki. Pass your application forms in exchange for a seat number. Move it!'

'Sasuke, Hinata.' Naruto hissed to her teammates. 'Use your doujutsu to pass. You'll be on your own as we'll be separated by seat number.'

They soon found out that their first exam, was paper test with rules of desperation. While Naruto can answer her test just fine, Sasuke and Hinata copied off her. They managed to pass very well.

The second test was Anko's Forest of Death. Hinata looked at who has a Heaven scroll nearest to them, and they targeted a foreign team before heading straight for the tower, and made it in six hours. They thus had four days and 18 hours to spare, and Kakashi ordered a two-day training before resting for two days in time for the next stage.

The next stage turned out to be an elimination round. The teams that passed, were all Rookies...to the shock of many. Five teams, four from Konoha and 1 from Suna. A total of 15 members, one of whom, will be given a BYE. They had to draw lots on who would that be...and Naruto had the misfortune of getting a BYE and automatic advance, before seven matches were conducted.

The fight goes as:

Tenten VS Temari- Tenten who relied of projectiles, lost by wind power.

Gaara VS Lee- Lee HAD to be rescued...

Kankuro VS Sasuke...Sasuke won by being a human electric conductor through the wires connecting Kankuro's puppets. And by locating where Kankuro is through Sharingan to see his chakra threads, he disabled him into submission.

Shikamaru VS Sakura- It was a battle of who was smarter, but in the end, Shikamaru prevailed as he was more cunning. There was one thing Sakura didn't take into account, and that was her surroundings. She lost by butting her head on the wall by force.

Hinata VS Ino- Ino didn't last long to Hinata's disappointment. She had a very easy win.

Choji VS Kiba- Choji was slow yet a heavy assaulter, while Kiba was fleet-footed and can deliver sharp jabs and attacks. Choji got too injured and he gave up.

Shino VS Neji- It was an endurance contest and who outwits the other. Neji barely won by a hair when before his chakra ran out, eaten by a swarm of bugs, he managed to land a fatal hit on Shino.

Those who would advance to the Third and Final Round, were Team Baki, Team Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji. Again, an odd number. This time, nobody will get a BYE. All of them drew lots...and the fights as shows:

The first match, was Naruto VS Gaara, followed by Sasuke VS Neji, Hinata VS Kiba, and Temari VS Shikamaru

xxx

'Alright...we got one problem.' Kakashi twitched as he got a look at the line-ups. 'Naruto got herself a very unstable guy. What do you think of him?' he asked his team on the training grounds.

'H-he nearly killed Lee-san with a smile on his face...' Hinata shivered.

'I don't like that guy.' Sasuke frowned. 'He's insane. A Sociopath.'

'I think I would be just like him if things turned out differently.' many heads turned to her sharply. 'If I was never saved...I could be just like him. You can say that he is the opposite of me. I know how to handle him.'

'If you say so...' Kakashi frowned. 'You got the worst luck this month. Prepare accordingly. Sasuke, your opponent is Hyuuga Neji. You will spar with Hinata to get used to Jyuuken this month. Hinata, do NOT hold back. He needs to know how Jyuuken feels like, so he can react accordingly.'

'Hai.'

'Well Sasuke, Hinata will be your trainer this month.' Kakashi smiled. 'Since a lot of people will be coming to watch and judge, Naruto will be busy again with work so she won't be around much. We can't allow moles to sneak in after all.'

'Well, this is where we'll leave.' Naruto and Kakashi disappeared with Shunshin.

'W-well Sasuke-san...Jyuuken will hurt a lot...that's why I only used the katas, not the actual Jyuuken in our sparrings.' Hinata told him nervously. 'Because one hit alone in the right place can instantly kill you or maim you for life, unless treated with a competent Hyuuga Medic.' she explained. 'You see, in Jyuuken, It inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. To do this, the user surgically injects a certain amount of their own chakra into the opponent's chakra pathway system, causing damage to surrounding organs due to their proximity to the chakra circulatory system. Even the slightest tap can cause severe internal damage. That and by disrupting your chakra, it messes with your chakra control or making chakra molding painful.'

She took out a scroll that showed a drawing of the human body with all 361 points. Some labelled 'Minor Harm=Muscle Pains, Joint Pains', others were 'Medium Harm=Limb Disability' and 'Fatal Injury'-that was enough said of course. She taught Sasuke tenketsu that can cripple him for life or kill him in one blow. After memorizing the chart with Sharingan, Hinata began sparring with him for the month, aiming to hitting all nodes in Sasuke's body without the fatal technique of Jyuuken-by injecting her chakra or by 'stabbing' it in.

She also intended to teach Sasuke some speed moves Naruto taught her...turns out he already knows. The perks of being her boyfriend, is all. Hinata was rather surprised that the two were a couple. However, knowing the moves made her job easier at least. He can focus on learning Jyuuken to mount his own defenses...because Neji will not be as kind as she is. He WILL use the ninjutsu part of Jyuuken.

Hinata trained him by striking the minor and medium areas with the 'Real Jyuuken' so he would know how it _dang_ hurt. An incentive to avoid the 'Fatal Areas'. After the third week, she let him rest.

If only she knew how he actually rested.

Every night starting that day, Sasuke would enjoy being 'tended to' by his lover who would 'transfuse' chakra to him...


End file.
